


Techno Mask

by daydream127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Taeyong tiene poderes, Universo Alterno - Superhéroes, Yuta es bastante normal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream127/pseuds/daydream127
Summary: Un fortuito encuentro con su superhéroe favorito cambia su vida para siempre.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Fanático #1

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en wattpad.

* * *

La primera oleada de superhéroes le dio al mundo un giro trascendental y de paso, una nueva esperanza. No eran personas comunes, sino súper humanos. Gente con grandes habilidades y destrezas, a veces incluso poco comunes.

¿Pero... de dónde salieron? Aquello todavía sigue siendo un gran misterio para la población, pues se cree que fueron el resultado de diversos experimentos llevados a cabo por el gobierno en secreto, pero este jamás confirmó los rumores. Al principio, estos súper humanos crearon pánico entre la gente, la razón no era simplemente que no los querían presentes en su mundo, sino que les temían. Era terrible que existieran personas fuertes y poderosas, en el literal sentido de la palabra, que pudieran llegar a tomar el control y someterlos en un futuro muy cercano, pero todo cambió cuando los índices de criminalidad comenzaron a bajar año tras año. Y eso, sí que era un gran logro para la justicia.

Quizás, que alguien más hiciera justicia por su propia mano no era tan malo después de todo.

El fenómeno se dejó ver primero en los Estados Unidos, aunque pronto se extendió y se convirtió en algo global, en sólo cuestión de un par de años. Entonces, luego de ver los maravillosos resultados, la policía decidió establecer una _Alianza_ , al mantener una relación amena con estos súper humanos y ofrecerles trabajo junto a ellos cuando hubiera problemas de tipo mayor, porque cada superhéroe tenía como contrincante un supervillano, y esto no era la excepción.

Como todo, había quienes elegían el camino del bien, y otros el del mal.

Y así, la segunda oleada de superhéroes llegó antes de lo esperado, cuando los primeros encargados de restaurar la paz en las ciudades, comenzaron a tener descendencia entre sí. Algunos de los más reconocidos eran personajes tan importantes como Frost Head, con la habilidad de enfriar las cosas y crear hielo con sus propias manos. O como Teleporting Girl, con la capacidad de desaparecer y luego aparecer en otro lugar en tan solo unos cuantos segundos, o minutos, dependiendo de la distancia. Y curiosamente, estos dos personajes habían procreado una hija, Ice Girl, quien había heredado ambos poderes y seguido los mismos pasos de sus padres, logrando convertirse en una distintiva super heroína. Era así como funcionaban las cosas en el siglo XXII.

La era de los superhéroes y supervillanos.

A las personas normales sólo les quedaba estar agradecidas con los héroes nacionales. Ellos eran una especie de máxima celebridad; a donde quiera que fueran, la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor. La mayoría inclusive tenía su propio club de fans.

Nakamoto Yuta era uno de esos, un gran fanático y miembro del club de fans más representativo de un reconocido héroe local en Busan. Tenía la habilidad de usar la tecnología a su favor, además de poseer súper fuerza, y se hacía llamar Techno Mask. Él era su superhéroe favorito. E indudablemente, su amor platónico.

Pero claro, si tan solo conociera su identidad secreta, todo sería más fácil para él.

━━━━━━━━╰☆╮━━━━━━━━

Yuta terminaba de colocar las fotografías más recientes de Techno Mask en un especial álbum de fotos dedicado sólo a él, cuando un sonido de burbuja se escuchó de su teléfono celular último modelo, que anunciaba un nuevo mensaje. En la pantalla, el apodo cariñoso de su mejor amigo se mostraba en todo su esplendor, 'Bobo-Yong'. Pero no respondió hasta colocar el álbum de fotos en su respectivo lugar, justo en la parte superior del estante, miró por última vez el álbum, que en la portada tenía escrito 'Techno Mask III', gracias a que lo había mandado a fabricar a principios del año, debido a que, a su anterior álbum de fotos titulado 'Techno Mask II' ya no le sobraba más espacio para colocar más fotografías de su amor platónico.

Lo curioso es que solamente en pocas fotos se le veía mirando al lente de la cámara, en la mayoría se mostraba ajeno a esta y en movimiento. Y la verdad, a Yuta podía importarle poco ese hecho, porque tomar fotos de cerca significaba invadir su espacio personal y eso, todos en el club de fans lo sabían, así que procuraban mantenerse a una distancia prudente. Total, a él le bastaba con tener fotos suyas, aunque no se le viera el rostro a la perfección. Tampoco podía negar que el chico lucía simplemente espectacular en cada imagen, en cada pose y escena de acción que protagonizaba. Y el conjunto del antifaz, el traje negro ajustado con toques grises, y el cabello rojizo peinado con rebeldía, sin duda le daban un aire hipnóticamente imponente. Pero aquello sólo lo hacía ver más jodidamente caliente, en la opinión de Yuta.

Jesús, con sólo contemplar a su superhéroe preferido, Yuta se estremecía.

Respondió el mensaje de su mejor amigo cuando volvió a sentarse en la cama.

_**Bobo-Yong** (a las 19:47)_

_Yutaaaaaaaa_

_Vamos al acuario ♥️_

_**Yuta** (a las 19:50)_

_¿Al acuario? Pero eso está muy lejos :(_

_Bobo-Yong está escribiendo..._

_**Bobo-Yong** (a las 19:50)_

_No a ese acuario, sino al otro_

_El bar 🙄_

_**Yuta** (a las 19:51)_

_Ohh ya_

_Disculpa mi estupidez 🙄 Estaba viendo fotos de Techno Mask_

_Bobo-Yong está escribiendo..._

_**Bobo-Yong** (a las 19:51)_

_🤭_

_Wow de verdad estás coladito por ese tipo_

_**Yuta** (a las 19:51)_

_Porque es genial en todos los sentidos, me encanta_

_Bobo-Yong está escribiendo..._

_**Bobo-Yong** (a las 19:52)_

_Pero no piensas en él como tu novio verdad 🙄 Porque es casi imposible que un superhéroe salga con un ser humano normal, como tú_

_**Yuta** (a las 19:52)_

_Y a ti qué te importa 😑 Yo no te digo nada cuando te pones a babear por Fire Chick_

_Bobo-Yong está escribiendo..._

_**Bobo-Yong** (a las 19:52)_

_Déjame_

_Ella es ardiente, literal_

_**Yuta** (a las 19:53)_

_Entonces no molestes_

_Bobo-Yong está escribiendo..._

_**Bobo-Yong** (a las 19:53)_

_Pero ella es sólo un crush_

_Por qué no te gusto yo :(_

_**Yuta** (a las 19:53)_

_Porque no eres Techno Mask 🙄 Por eso nomás_

_Bobo-Yong está escribiendo..._

_**Bobo-Yong** (a las 19:53)_

_Basta 😭_

_No vine para ser tratado de esta forma_

_¿Irás conmigo sí o no?_

_**Yuta** (a las 19:53)_

_Bueno 🙄 ¿A qué hora?_

_Bobo-Yong está escribiendo..._

_**Bobo-Yong** (a las 19:54)_

_En este momento bb_

_**Yuta** (a las 19:54)_

_¿Quieres que pase por ti?_

_Bobo-Yong está escribiendo..._

_**Bobo-Yong** (a las 19:54)_

_Estoy bastante seguro de que me las puedo arreglar solo..._

_**Yuta** (a las 19:54)_

_🤨🤨🤨_

_Bobo-Yong está escribiendo..._

_**Bobo-Yong** (a las 19:55)_

_Pero si te ofreces, pues... como decir no 😊_

_**Yuta** (a las 19:55)_

_No, ya no_

_Te jodes_

_Este tipo de ofertas sólo son una vez cada mil años_

_Bobo-Yong está escribiendo..._

_**Bobo-Yong** (a las 19:55)_

_¿Por qué eres así conmigo? 🤧_

_¿Ese beso que me diste el otro día acaso no significó nada para ti?_

_**Yuta** (a las 19:55)_

_Estaba borracho 😓_

_Eres la reina del drama, ¿sabes?_

_Bobo-Yong está escribiendo..._

_**Bobo-Yong** (a las 19:56)_

_Pero soy TU reina del drama 💕💕💕_

_Y me aceptas como tal, que es lo importante_

_**Yuta** (a las 19:56)_

_Sisi, como sea_

_Paso por ti en 5 min, espérame_

_Bobo-Yong está escribiendo..._

_**Bobo-Yong** (a las 19:56)_

_😍😍😍😍😍_

_Yuta demostrándome una vez más que me ama omg_

_**Yuta** (a las 19:56)_

_Pero como amigo ok, no homo_

_Bobo-Yong está escribiendo..._

_**Bobo-Yong** (a las 9:57)_

_Como digas 🤭_

━━━━━━━━╰☆╮━━━━━━━━

El 'Acuario' era un bar no muy lejos del vecindario de Yuta, por lo que se le acomodaba bastante bien ir allí de vez en cuando para relajarse un poco y quitarse el estrés de toda la semana. Estos días, los trabajos en la universidad lo estaban dejando agotado mentalmente. Pero este lugar no lo usaba sólo para desestresarse. En realidad, era un bar famoso en el que varias veces habían captado a distintos superhéroes divirtiéndose, cuando no habían problemas en la ciudad y podían respirar con tranquilidad. Y aunque no fuera un bar que Techno Mask frecuentara, no perdía las esperanzas de encontrárselo un día por aquí y lograr así entablar una conversación, por muy corta que llegase a ser.

El lugar tenía un ambiente agradable, con música moderna de fondo y una gran variedad de bebidas alcohólicas. Yuta ordenó una botella de soju en cuanto llegó a la barra acompañado de Taeyong y este hizo exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Qué tal la universidad? —Yuta le preguntó al pelinegro antes de beber un trago.

Taeyong se encogió de hombros. —Bien, supongo. No me quejo, a comparación de mi horario, el tuyo es lamentable —rio un poco.

—Para con tus chistes, me hacen sentir miserable —Yuta rodó los ojos divertido.

—No eres miserable, me tienes a mí —el chico parpadeó con dulzura, mirándolo con esos bellos ojitos que podría derretir de amor a cualquiera—. Eso ya te convierte en alguien no-miserable, más bien en un ganador.

Yuta alzó una ceja al apretar los labios, intentando ocultar una risilla. —¿Ah, sí? Qué gran autoestima la tuya.

El pelinegro se lo pensó antes de responder. —La autoestima es muy importante, pero la personalidad lo es también. Combinas esas dos cosas, y —juntó ambas manos y enseguida las alejó, abriéndolas en el proceso, simulando una explosión—, sale algo extraordinario como yo.

Esta vez, Yuta rio, mostrando su impecable dentadura. —Dios, eres tan lindo. Y fastidioso también.

—Podría ser más lindo si tan solo me aceptaras como el amor de tu vida.

—¿Otra vez con eso?

—Te quiero, me quieres... Nos conocemos desde niños y nos gustamos mutuamente de ese modo, ¿por qué no quieres aceptarlo? —la expresión de perrito herido en ese momento, derritió el corazón de Yuta.

Mierda, sí, no podía negarlo. Taeyong le encantaba, muchísimo. En algún punto de su relación de mejores amigos, algo había cambiado entre los dos y de eso estaban muy conscientes, el beso que le había dado luego de una borrachera, se lo confirmó, por lo que ya no había marcha atrás. Taeyong era hermoso en todos los sentidos, y él conocía cada aspecto de su personalidad como la palma de su propia mano. En este momento, Yuta bien podría estar en su casa cogiéndose al pelinegro como desquiciado, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer, no aún. Al menos no hasta conocer en persona al mismísimo Techno Mask, de lo contrario se volvería loco. Tenía ese algo que no podía describir, pero de cierta forma, le parecía un tanto familiar, como si lo conociera de antes... pero quizás sólo era ese tipo de personas que tienen un rostro conocido a donde quiera que fueran. Por otro lado, su mejor amigo le diría que se había enamorado de un simple personaje, no de la persona debajo de ese disfraz de superhéroe, y tal vez tenía razón, pero por eso mismo es que debía conocerlo.

—No empecemos con esto, por favor, Tae...

Taeyong bajó la mirada, de repente dolido por la continua negación de su mejor amigo, pero aun así se mostró decidido. —No me voy a rendir, sólo eso te diré.

Usualmente, Taeyong era quien comenzaba a bromear con la extraña relación que llevaba con él, pero en ocasiones, la situación misma podía ser capaz de tocar fibras sensibles dentro del pelinegro. Como en este momento.

—No lo dudo —curvó los labios en una suave sonrisa—. Escucha, Tae, sé que la situación en la que estamos es en parte mi culpa, pero si me dieras un poco más de tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos, tal vez podríam—

—¡Ay, por Dios! —Taeyong exclamó.

Comenzaron a escucharse murmullos por todo el bar, cada vez más audibles, cuando un tumulto de personas se aglomeró cerca de la entrada.

La recién llegada no era nada más ni nada menos que Fire Chick, la superheroína. Inconscientemente, Yuta frunció el ceño durante ese rato, pero más aún cuando a su acompañante le brillaron los ojos cuando vio de lejos a su superheroína favorita.

—¡Yuta! ¡Creo que estoy soñando!

—¿Taeyong, a dónde vas...?

Las palabras de Yuta se desvanecieron en el aire al ver a su mejor amigo dirigirse hacia la muchedumbre, ignorándolo por completo, lo cual hizo que su boca casi cayera hasta el piso.

Pudo divisar a Taeyong en medio del gentío, uniéndose a la bulla y a los aplausos en conjunto, antes de ir hacia el otro lado del bar, aún acompañando a los alegres fans de la fémina, quien se sentó en un sillón apartado de los demás sillones. Yuta entrecerró los ojos cuando las demás personas decidieron darle su espacio a la chica, menos alguien: Taeyong. Esperó diez minutos y no lo vio regresar. Esperó otros diez, y nada sucedió. Sólo miró a los dos individuos intercambiando palabras y sonrisas. Mientras tanto, la botella de Yuta reposaba sobre la barra con más de la mitad del contenido ya consumido.

—Vaya mierda —susurró para sí mismo. Oficialmente, su acompañante lo había abandonado por una chica que resultaba ser una ardiente justiciera.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

━━━━━━━━╰☆╮━━━━━━━━

Dentro de la Alianza estaban los superhéroes más destacados. Cada ciudad del país contaba con aproximadamente diez de ellos y en caso de ocurrir una amenaza superior, todos los miembros eran bienvenidos a unirse a la batalla. Fire Chick pertenecía a dicha red.

Mientras tanto, la conversación entre Taeyong y la poderosa fémina fluía con naturalidad; él se comportaba como un admirador educado y ella agradecía aquello, pues una charla amena como tal, con un chico común, en ocasiones era imposible por su nivel de popularidad. Con frecuencia, Taeyong hacía preguntas específicas y se mostraba verdaderamente interesado en las respuestas que recibía.

—Dicen que tu cabello está hecho de flamas, ¿qué tan cierto es eso? —la chica tocó suavemente su cabello anaranjado con una mano cuando el chico lo mencionó en la conversación.

—No en realidad —rio bajo—. Esas son tontas especulaciones, pero honestamente comprendo por qué lo dicen. Es que, cuando saco mi poder, me enciendo, literalmente. Y mi cabello se enciende también, pero no quema ni nada como eso, es algo extraño.

—Entonces... ¿No está teñido? ¿Es naranja por naturaleza?

Fire Chick asintió divertida por la curiosa pregunta. —Así es, nací con el cabello naranja.

—Interesante...

La joven mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, debatiendo mentalmente si hacerle una pregunta que venía carcomiéndole la cabeza desde que había visto al chico, sería oportuno, pero pronto habló decidida. —Disculpa si esto suena raro, pero... ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? Te me haces un poco familiar.

La sonrisa ladeada que el pelinegro formó en ese momento, la confundió aun más. —Quizás.

—¿Quizás? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Puede que me hayas visto en algún lado y me recuerdes, o tal vez no, quién sabe. Pero yo, a diferencia de ti, sé quién eres en realidad.

—¿Qué?

—Kang Seulgi, último año, estudiante de arte... Te reconocí al instante.

La chica frunció el ceño con confusión evidente en el rostro. —Wow, espera, espera... ¿Quién rayos eres tú y cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Eres un acosador? Porque juraba que te veías decente.

Taeyong rio con fuerza. —¡No! No soy un acosador —luego rodó los ojos—. Tú y yo definitivamente nos hemos visto, pero si no recuerdas, bueno... no puedo hacer nada más. Así que, te lo dejo de tarea.

Seulgi quedó perpleja cuando lo escuchó decir la última frase.

_"Tienes talento para este trabajo, sólo intenta practicar para controlar las flamas, te lo dejo de tarea..."_

¡No podía ser una coincidencia!

La chica de cabello ondulado puso ambas manos sobre su boca, en un gesto sorprendido. —¡No puede ser! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿TÚ?!

—Me descubriste.

—¡Pero si eres el tipo que me animó a seguir con esto! Ya sabes —Seulgi apuntó con un dedo a su traje y su antifaz rojo—. Gracias a ti, soy lo que soy ahora. Amigo... creo que debo ponerte un altar.


	2. Al rescate

* * *

Taeyong buscó a Yuta con la mirada, esperando verlo en la barra, pero no lo encontró, entonces miró alrededor, y tampoco tuvo éxito en localizarlo.

—¿Buscas a alguien en especial? —Seulgi preguntó cuando notó que el chico tenía una expresión preocupada mientras veía el lugar de un lado a otro—. ¿Tu cita quizás?

—No es mi cita, pero me hubiera encantado que lo fuera... —Seulgi alzó una ceja ante eso—. Es un amigo, en realidad. Lo dejé hace rato —explicó con una mueca.

—¿Lo dejaste? ¿Sólo por venir acá?

—Quería que pasara un mal rato, lo admito.

Seulgi rio. Ya estaba comprendiendo de qué se trataba esto. —¿Dándole celos, en serio, Taeyong?

Taeyong volteó para verla de frente antes de rodar los ojos. —Está enamorado de Techno Mask.

—¿Y cuál es la mala noticia? Tú eres el jodido Techno Dios-Mask.

—Pero él no lo sabe... —el pelinegro suspiró derrotado.

—Oh...

—Sí, _oh_ —el chico repitió desganado.

Seulgi puso un dedo en su mentón, pensativa. —Bueno, tu plan debió haber surtido efecto porque evidentemente no está por aquí.

—¿Tu crees?

—Claro, soy muy hermosa después de todo —hizo un movimiento seductor en su cabello con una mano—. ¿Aunque puede que esté en el baño? ¿Y si intentas buscarlo allí? —sugirió.

—Podría ser. Entonces... creo que me voy —Taeyong extendió los brazos, indicándole a la chica que se acercara a él—. ¿Estarás bien?

Ella bufó. —Sí, por supuesto —dijo al sentarse y cruzar la pierna, luego de poner ambos brazos a cada lado del respaldo—. No suelo venir a bares portando el traje de superheroína, pero todo estará bien, me quedaré aquí sentada y sola, disfrutando de mí misma, y... viendo a esa belleza de por allá, así es —apuntó hacia adelante y Taeyong siguió con la mirada la línea de visión invisible, encontrándose a una chica de cabello oscuro y vestido muy corto que le llegaba hasta un poco debajo del trasero.

—No sabía que eras...

—Sí y yo tampoco sabía que tú lo eras.

Ambos rieron al unísono.

—Te dejo entonces, _Fire Chick_ , disfrutando de ti misma y de la chica sexy —Taeyong devolvió la mirada hacia la otra chica y la examinó por un corto momento—. Aunque tienes buen gusto.

—Lo sé.

El pelinegro se dirigió hacia los baños de inmediato, manteniendo un atisbo de esperanza de ver que su mejor amigo aún se encontraba en el lugar, pero comenzó a abrir las puertas de cada cubículo y no se le veía en ninguna parte, hasta que llegó a la última puerta del sanitario y la abrió con fuerza, pero lo que vio ahí dentro, hizo que toda la sangre se le subiera hasta la cabeza.

—Y-yo... disculpen —titubeó al descubrir a una pareja en pleno acto sexual.

—¡Cierra, loco! —exclamó la mujer.

—¡Perdón, perdón! ¡No quise...! —de inmediato cerró la puerta. Revisar el baño de pronto no le resultó tan buena idea como antes.

Bien, sólo había perdido tiempo buscando a su mejor amigo dentro del bar, así que su única opción era rastrear a Yuta, algo le decía que debía hacerlo, tal vez una corazonada. ¿Pero cómo lo haría? Fácil, Taeyong había dejado desde tiempo atrás un diminuto dispositivo en la nuca de Yuta, así que lo llevaba consigo todo el tiempo, y aquello le serviría para localizarlo.

Sí, le había implantado el rastreador sin habérselo consultado antes porque se ponía un poco paranoico cuando se trataba del chico con el que prácticamente había compartido su infancia y a la vez se había vuelto su primer amor... Este era un mundo peligroso, su paranoia estaba justificada.

Además, haciendo a un lado su super fuerza, la tecnología era lo suyo, no por nada su nombre de héroe era _Techno Mask_ , que hacía referencia a su increíble habilidad de poder manipular mentalmente los aparatos tecnológicos, además de crear inventos novedosos que podía utilizar para luchar contra sus enemigos.

Y si Yuta se encontraba en peligro, Taeyong no dudaría ni por un segundo en utilizar sus habilidades y convertirse una vez más en el héroe enmascarado para salvarlo.

━━━━━━━━╰☆╮━━━━━━━━

—Bobo Taeyong —Yuta masculló en voz baja, maldiciendo a los mil demonios por su mala suerte. Su acompañante deliberadamente había decidido abandonarlo e irse con una mujer. Tan solo ese hecho era lo que había logrado ponerlo de mal humor.

_Siempre hace lo que quiere_ , Yuta pensó en su mejor amigo.

Ver al pelinegro hablarle y sonreírle a otra mujer lo había dejado con mal sabor de boca, para qué se iba a hacer el tonto. Primero, no entendía a Lee Taeyong. Y segundo, siempre se le insinuaba a Yuta como perra en celo y le decía que quería una relación con él, pero justo cuando Yuta intentaba calmar las aguas, se va con otra. _¿Por qué?_

Yuta caminó y caminó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que llegó a un parque desolado. Bufó sonoramente pero nadie fue capaz de escucharlo porque no había ningún alma allí. Se sentó en una banca que estaba más fría que Nueva York en pleno invierno y no le quedó otra más que envolver sus brazos en su cuerpo, para generar un poco de calor. Jesús, sí que estaba haciendo frío. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber traído un abrigo más grueso.

En medio de sus pensamientos, no vio cuando una camioneta negra se acercó a la calle, justo frente a él, y sólo fue consciente de ello al escuchar una voz masculina y gruesa hablarle desde su ventana del copiloto.

—Hola, primor, ¿por qué tan solo y a las diez de la noche?

Yuta abrió los ojos como platos cuando el hombre mencionó la hora. Rápidamente enfocó la vista en su reloj para confirmar lo dicho. Podía jurar que sólo había transcurrido una hora desde que había llegado al bar y otros diez luego de su ida, pero al parecer no era así.

—Te hice una pregunta, chico —el hombre volvió a hablar.

_No digas nada_ , Yuta, no respondas.

El chico mordió su labio con nerviosismo, pensando en qué hacer en esta situación, pues que un hombre se te apareciera en plena noche dentro de una camioneta negra, no era buena señal. Todos sus sentidos se activaron de inmediato al detectar el inminente peligro.

—Estoy esperando a alguien, pronto viene —mintió con seguridad.

—¿A alguien? ¿Y de casualidad ese 'alguien' no será una chica? ¿Tu novia? —insinuó con saña.

—NO —dijo deprisa—. Es otra persona. Mi hermano, a decir verdad.

—¿Y quién podrá ser este hermano, eh? ¿Tú puedes adivinar, Kwon? —el hombre del asiento copiloto se dirigió al que se encontraba detrás del volante, otro hombre aparentemente calvo, provocando en él una siniestra sonrisa que llegó tan clara como el agua a los oídos de Yuta.

—Es un policía, uno de los _buenos_ —el chico respondió sin titubear ni una sola vez, intentando mantener la seguridad y confianza en sus palabras.

—Mmm, tal vez. Hagamos como que te creo, fácilmente podría ir hasta donde tú estás y tomarte a la fuerza. Y luego hagamos como que no te creo, podría hacer exactamente lo mismo en menos de lo que canta un gallo, y absolutamente nadie más que nosotros tres seríamos testigos de ello.

En ese instante, Yuta tragó con tanta fuerza que dolió por una milésima de segundo, y entonces, se echó a correr hacia el lado opuesto, ganándose la delantera.

No miró atrás, pero el sonido de unas puertas abriéndose le indicaron que ambos hombres se habían bajado la camioneta y no se detendrían hasta atraparlo. El aire helado le daba directo a la cara y se colaba en su boca entreabierta, mientras que su respiración se sentía agitada, debido a que sus piernas y brazos se movían con tanta rapidez que nunca había pensado que podrían ir así de rápido alguna vez, ni siquiera en sus clases de atletismo sentía la adrenalina que estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo en este preciso momento.

—¡Puedes correr como un gatito asustado, pero eventualmente te cansarás, primor! ¡Entonces te atraparé cuando tus piernas no den para más! —gritó el anteriormente copiloto en tono amenazante—. ¡O mejor aún, te atraparé justo ahora!

—¡Cállate, déjame en paz!

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que no había ninguna otra persona presente? ¿Por qué justamente tenía que pasarle esto?

Yuta sintió de inmediato que algo rígido se enroscó en su tobillo derecho y haló de él, haciendo que perdiera el equilibro en el proceso. Cayó de bruces al suelo, pero puso ambos brazos debajo de su cara para que esta no impactara duramente contra el asfalto.

—Alto ahí, muñeco —fue girado con brusquedad y vio con horror al hombre fortachón sobre él, luego pasó la mirada de este, al pelón a unos metros delante de ellos, el cual sostenía una especie de cadena que recorría el suelo hasta llegar a su tobillo. Al ver esto, Yuta frunció el ceño y gruñó furioso. ¿Cómo se les ocurría encadenarlo?

—¡Aléjate de mí, joder! ¡Soy un puto hombre! —Yuta exclamó enojado cuando sintió una respiración espeluznante en su cuello. Enseguida alzó su brazo y golpeó directo a la cabeza del hombre, lo cual provocó que una terrible furia creciera dentro de este. La mirada antes lasciva, ahora lucía siniestra.

Un puño se estampó contra su mejilla.

—¿De dónde eres, primor? ¿De Japón? Tu acento no es coreano al cien por ciento... Tremenda suerte me llevé contigo, estoy seguro que me darán buen billete por venderte al postor más interesado, esperemos que sea millonario —le susurró al oído.

El chico rechinó los dientes y a continuación, reunió saliva, sólo para escupirla con saña directo al rostro del otro. —Púdrete.

Recibió una fuerte y sonora cachetada cuando dijo esto último.

—Kwon, llévatelo.

Yuta se vio a sí mismo siendo arrastrado contra el duro y frío asfalto, intentó clavarse al suelo, pero su fuerza no era suficiente para detener al contrario. Maldijo internamente por todos los momentos que había descartado ir a un gimnasio, pues la fuerza con la que lo estaba jalando el tal Kwon era demasiada. Su espalda entera comenzó a doler por la fricción, incluso estaba seguro de que sus prendas estaban comenzando a rasgarse.

—¡Suéltenme, hijos de puta! ¡Se las verán conmigo una vez que me haya soltado!

El hombre fortachón rio. —¿Y cómo harás eso, ah? ¿Cortándote la pierna?

—¡Si esa es mi única opción, lo haré! —escuchó las risas de ambos una vez que cerró los ojos, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Yuta continuó siendo arrastrado. Aún le quedaba un poco de su espíritu luchador, pero viendo la situación, no llegaría muy lejos sin la intervención de alguna otra persona dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Un quejido se escuchó ruido de repente, seguido de un golpe sordo, causando que el joven en el suelo abriera los ojos de nuevo.

—¿Qué mierda...?

Yuta quedó atónito por la vista que estaba teniendo en ese momento. El hombre calvo había soltado de pronto la cadena con la que llevaba a Yuta e instantáneamente había caído al suelo, retorciéndose del dolor por el intenso golpe recibido en su trasero.

Enfurecido, el hombre fortachón lanzó un puño hacia el pecho del recién llegado, pero resultó prácticamente inútil, porque fue como golpear a una pared.

Una mano fue colocada alrededor del cuello del hombre, apretándolo ligeramente. Y entonces, fue levantado unos centímetros sobre el suelo, como si de una pluma se tratase. —¿Qué pretendías hacer?

Esa voz grave...

El joven parpadeó unas cuantas veces, incluso frotó sus ojos, y efectivamente, lo que estaba viendo no era una simple ilusión.

Techno Mask había llegado al rescate y Yuta no podía procesarlo aún.

¿Acaso la suerte estaba de su lado ahora? ¿Cómo es que su superhéroe favorito había acudido a su llamado sin haberlo escuchado? Porque el chico estaba bastante convencido de que en ningún momento había abierto la boca para gritar 'ayuda'.

Para cuando el enmascarado había soltado sin cuidado al otro, Yuta fue capaz de hablar.

—¡T-tú! ¿Pero cómo...? —Yuta dijo con tanta emoción que no pudo ser capaz de terminar sus palabras.

Techno Mask caminó hacia él.

—Tranquilo, voy a quitarte esto —intentó calmar al chico, pero tan sólo con escucharlo y verlo así de cerca, a unos cuantos centímetros frente a él, bastó para lograr que Yuta se desmayara al instante.

━━━━━━━━╰☆╮━━━━━━━━

Yuta abrió los ojos de repente luego de haberse despertado con un grito.

Y delante suyo, estaba el mismísimo Techno Mask en persona, sentado en la misma cama que el chico, quien en ese momento tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero no por temor, sino por la sorpresa que se había llevado al verlo.

No dijo nada, únicamente se limitó a seguir contemplándolo, en la habitación a oscuras, pero iluminada por la tenue luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana. Sin embargo, el otro no se iba a quedar callado, así que carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

—¿Te lastimaron esos idiotas?

Yuta hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, causando que el enmascarado alzara una ceja.

—No me mientas.

—Sólo fue un golpe, mira, aquí en la mejilla —apuntó con un dedo al lugar mencionado—. Será visible mañana, pero nada que el maquillaje no pueda arreglar... Oh, y mi abrigo, quedó arruinado, aunque era viejo, así que puedo reemplazarlo.

—Para, no hagas como si no tuviera importancia —el otro dijo en un tono que denotaba molestia. ¿Acaso su querido héroe estaba preocupado por él? Yuta casi pudo chillar de la emoción en ese instante, pero sólo asintió.

—¿Qué sucedió con...? Ya sabes... —Yuta bajó la mirada a sus manos que se encontraban jugando entre sí, de pronto cohibido por darse cuenta que en aquella habitación, solamente estaban ellos dos. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—No te preocupes, ya me encargué de ellos, fue muy sencillo. Digamos que los secuestré en su propia camioneta y mandé un mensaje a la comisaría, no fue cosa del otro mundo. Ellos eran de los más buscados por la policía, porque se dedicaban a la trata de personas, así que sólo se los facilité —encogió los hombros.

—Ya veo... —dijo en voz muy queda, casi inaudible, pero entonces, se dio cuenta de otra cosa—. ¡Espera! ¿Por qué estamos en mi habitación?

Yuta no pudo evitar ver al enmascarado y notar su expresión sorprendida.

Vio al contrario rascar detrás de su oreja, con algo de nerviosismo. —Disculpa, revisé tu billetera y en tu credencial vi la dirección, así que te traje hasta acá. No quise ser imprudente, pero tampoco podía dejarte. Te desmayaste —rio un poco al recordar aquello, provocando que el rostro de Yuta se pusiera completamente colorado.

—¡No, discúlpame a mí, no fue mi intención desmayarme! —Yuta habló muy deprisa—. La verdad es que... yo te admiro.

—Lo noté —el chico frunció una ceja, confundido por la respuesta, y el enmascarado decidió continuar para explicarle—. Las fotos en tu pared no son exactamente... discretas.

¡Diablos! ¡Lo había descubierto!

Yuta mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Sólo esperaba que el otro no pensara que era algún tipo de fan obsesionado.

—No estoy obsesionado contigo, no es así —rio con nerviosismo—. Bueno, quizás un poco, pero nada de lo que debas preocuparte, en serio, soy tu admirador desde que comenzaste con el trabajo de superhéroe, así que, sólo eres un crush que tengo, digamos que eres un poco 'mi tipo' y estoy hablando demasiado, ¿no es así?

Techno Mask quedó estupefacto con el rápido discurso del chico, pero luego se soltó en risas melodiosas que lograron convertir la cara de Yuta en un tomate.

—Suelo tener ese efecto en los demás, descuida —y le regaló una sonrisa tan preciosa que Yuta juró haberla visto antes, pero en este momento no podía procesar dónde.

—Es que, te tengo tan cerca... no es lo mismo a verte en fotos, ¿sabes? —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Me siento como en un sueño, pero sé que no lo es.

—No hay problema... —el enmascarado acortó la distancia entre ambos y a Yuta se le fue la respiración durante unos segundos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó con cautela—. En verdad me muero por saberlo.

—Bueno, ya hiciste una pregunta, pero adelante —Yuta rodó los ojos por la obviedad en el tono del otro.

—¿Usas un modulador de voz? Porque esta en definitiva no es tu voz real... —inquirió con sospecha.

El chico de antifaz asintió. —No puedo dejar que escuchen mi voz real, mi identidad debe continuar siendo secreta para el mundo.

—Está bien... ¿Y no la puedo... escuchar yo? —pidió esperanzado—. Digo, me salvaste y aún sigues aquí...

Pero el otro negó con suavidad. —Lo siento.

—N-no, yo comprendo —Yuta suspiró, encontrándose de pronto en un momento incómodo debido al silencio—. ¿Puedo pedirte algo diferente entonces?

—Claro.

—¿Me dejarías agradecerte? Por haberme ayudado esta noche, obvio.

Techno Mask asintió con una ligera sonrisa, la cual fue muriendo poco a poco cuando vio que el chico acortaba más la distancia, hasta quedar a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de su propio rostro.

—Gracias... —susurró antes de pegar sus labios a los del otro en un corto beso.

Por un momento, pensó que no le había parecido el beso, por lo rígido que estaba, pero luego sintió una mano en la nuca, que intentó empujarlo de nuevo a sus labios, y Yuta cedió, probándolos mucho mejor esta vez. Sus labios le supieron a la gloria misma, tan suaves y perfectamente hechos para él. Profundizó el contacto, abriendo más la boca y fue inevitable caer sobre él cuando deseó más la cercanía entre sus labios.

Un débil jadeo se escuchó por parte del chico del antifaz cuando Yuta dejó los labios y en su lugar comenzó a besar su mentón, recorriendo su tersa piel en cortos y húmedos besos hasta llegar a su cuello, luego se acercó a su manzana de Adán, fue aquí cuando no le importó nada más y con la lengua, delineó peligrosamente esta parte sensible del cuerpo masculino. Incluso pudo sentir cómo tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

—Espera... detengámonos aquí —una mano se posó en el pecho de Yuta para alejarlo y a regañadientes, tuvo que hacerlo. También fue testigo de cómo el pecho del chico debajo suyo bajaba y subía con rapidez, intentando tomar aire.

—Perdona, yo no...

—Tengo que irme, lo siento —Yuta vio su expresión estática, seria, sin mostrar ni un cambio en esta mientras hablaba, pero su tono de voz le decía lo contrario. Se dirigió a la ventana a continuación, y Yuta deseó mentalmente que no estuviera pensando hacer lo que él creía.

—¿Vas a salir por la ventana? —preguntó boquiabierto—. ¡Vivo en un jodido sexto piso! —el de antifaz le dio una mirada inquisitiva que Yuta identificó de inmediato—. Es verdad, puedes volar. Sólo olvida lo que dije.

—No tendré una capa, pero sí unos zapatos con propulsores gracias a mi querida amiga, la tecnología —dijo antes de darle una última mirada a Yuta.

Y así, el chico retrocedió unos pasos cuando se levantó de la cama y comenzó a prepararse para tomar vuelo. Unos pocos segundos más tarde, había salido disparado de un salto a través de la gran ventana abierta. Yuta se acercó a esta, esperando verlo en el aire, pero ya no había señales de él, diablos, ni siquiera habían quedado marcas el piso que le recordaran que su superhéroe favorito llegó a su habitación para asegurarse que estuviera bien. No quedaba nada más, sólo sus memorias.

¿Pero qué había sido todo eso? ¿De verdad todo fue real? ¿Aquel beso _fue_ real?

Yuta aún se sentía como dentro de una burbuja donde nadie podría ser capaz de irrumpir en ella y de paso en sus pensamientos.

Techno Mask, él... tenía algo especial, único, diferente, pero a la vez familiar. Algo que lo confundió nuevamente. Podía jurar que aquellos labios ya los había probado antes... ¿Pero quién había sido? No es como si Yuta se la pasara besando a medio mundo.

Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró profundo, soltando un pequeño sonido audible en el proceso. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos unos momentos después, admirando el techo sin razón alguna, sólo estando allí sin hacer nada. Sin querer, giró la cabeza hacia el buró y la sonrisa enamorada que antes había tenido en el rostro, rápidamente se desvaneció.

Encima del buró, se encontraba su _billetera_.

Su jodida billetera.

¿Entonces cómo diablos Techno Mask había adivinado su dirección? ¿Si ni siquiera había llevado consigo la puta billetera?

¡¿Cómo coño había adivinado el piso y el número de su departamento?!

Una imagen llegó a su mente como una estrella fugaz.

La imagen de la única persona que conocía dónde vivía.

Así como un sinfín de recuerdos que pasaron por su cabeza. Tantas veces que había sido abandonado repentinamente por el otro, en el momento más random; las muchas excusas que ponía, argumentando tener un deber más importante que jugar videojuegos con él. Sí, sólo esta persona podía ser.

_Taeyong_.

¡Claro, maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo es que antes no lo había pensado?! ¡Era un estúpido!

El chico se enderezó rápidamente sobre la cama y buscó con prisa su teléfono. ¿Dónde coño estaba su teléfono? ¡Necesitaba encontrarlo rápido!

Tocó su bolsillo trasero, encontrándose con un bulto en este y sacó el aparato tan rápido como fue posible. Enseguida abrió el chat y empezó a escribir frenéticamente sobre el teclado táctil.

_**Yuta** (a las 24:38)_

_MÁS VALE QUE ME LO EXPLIQUES EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE, LEE TAEYONG_

_VUELVE A MI HABITACIÓN O TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO_

Porque Lee Taeyong, su mejor amigo y confidente desde siempre, era el jodido Techno Mask y Yuta apenas lo había descubierto.


	3. El descubrimiento del siglo

* * *

Días habían pasado, cuatro para ser exactos, desde el encuentro con Taeyong, alias _Techno Mask_ , es decir, su superhéroe favorito, y había intentado contactarlo incontables veces, pero no contestaba sus llamadas, ni sus mensajes, es como si se hubiera ido volando —lo cual fue así—, y desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

_¿En serio, Taeyong? ¿Por qué eres así? ¡¿Por qué me ignoras?!_

Ya no podía más con el hecho de no saber nada de él, necesitaba verlo. Ahora.

—¿Has visto a Taeyong? —le preguntó a Doyoung, el compañero de Taeyong de la facultad, cuando se lo encontró en las escaleras de la facultad de Ingeniería. Aleluya, al fin había encontrado a alguien cercano al otro. Yuta no compartía materias con su mejor amigo, así que era poco probable que se encontraran entre clases, sólo podían verse durante las pocas y contadas horas libres que tenían ambos, por lo que le estaba resultando un tanto difícil hallarle la pista.

—Nop, no lo he visto desde el viernes —respondió a Yuta—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Está enfermo o algo así?

—Si estuviera enfermo, se encontraría tumbado en su casa, pero su mamá me dijo que se había ido temprano a clases —suspiró con frustración—. Y evidentemente, no vendría a buscarte, preguntando por mi maldito mejor amigo.

—Mmm, qué raro porque no ha venido a clases, que yo sepa —admitió, y luego continuó—. Pero si lo veo por ahí, te aviso.

_"Gracias, pero no es necesario, Doyoung. Yo mismo puedo encontrarlo."_ Quiso decir, pero sonaría muy grosero y no es lo que pretendía, así que, en lugar de eso, dijo: —Te lo agradecería mucho, Doyoung.

—No hay problema —dijo el otro antes de irse por las escaleras.

Genial, ahora sólo debía continuar con el juego 'Busquemos a Taeyong' porque ya había comenzado y no podía verle el fin.

Esto de buscarlo se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero martirio, Yuta ya estaba al borde de la desesperación.

¿Por qué diablos huía de él? ¿Por qué se acobardaba? ¡Por Dios! Si era sólo Yuta, su mejor amigo, no un desconocido.

Decidió ir a la azotea, y aquel fue su último recurso, porque ya había ido a todos los lugares seguros que solía frecuentar con Taeyong, pero ahora procuraba salir temprano, claro, no quería volver a encontrarse en una situación complicada.

Estaba a punto de perderse una clase, ¿pero ya qué más daba? Esta era una de las horas libres que su amigo tenía y no compartía con él. Con chance y lo encontraba.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

Al abrir la puerta de la azotea, la primera imagen que apareció frente a él, fue la de una figura contemplando el cielo, mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el barandal. La figura de Taeyong.

Yuta frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Su temperamento había ido de mal en peor cuando vio a la persona que buscaba luciendo tan tranquilo en la azotea del edificio desde quién sabe qué hora. —¡LEE TAEYONG!

Enseguida, este se volteó con los ojos abiertos como platos, seguramente muy sorprendido de verlo allí.

—¿Yuta? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero el mencionado no respondió, sólo continuó caminando directo hacia el otro, y entonces, apuntó con un dedo al pecho de este una vez que estuvo delante suyo.

—Me debes una puta explicación, Taeyong —la voz de Yuta tenía un tono serio que no acostumbraba a utilizar, salvo las veces que se enojaba de verdad con él. Algo le decía que esta, era una de esas veces.

—¿De qué coño hablas? —Taeyong frunció el ceño. No entendía ni una mierda lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ya tenía a Yuta llamándole la atención.

—¡De todo, joder! ¡De todo! —gritó exaltado.

—¡Pero no sé a qué te refieres, Yuta! ¡Háblame claro! —aumentó el tono de su voz, hasta hablar casi gritando. No, en realidad sí estaba hablando a gritos. Y si antes había estado tranquilo, ahora era todo lo contrario.

—¡No te hagas el estúpido, el que no sabe nada! ¡Me lo ocultaste!

—¡Yuta, yo...! —esta vez, Taeyong comenzó a comprender por donde iba el hilo del asunto—. ¿Tranquilicémonos, sí? Y hablemos con claridad...

—¡Cállate ya de una vez! —Yuta ordenó y entonces, acortó la poca distancia que los separaba cuando tomó la cara de Taeyong entre sus manos y estampó sus labios en un demandante y brusco beso, que al poco tiempo empezó a volverse más suave y gentil.

Taeyong soltó un jadeo en medio del beso al sentir que el otro bajaba sus manos lenta y peligrosamente por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su cintura. Aquellas manos ajenas, estaban comenzando a volverlo loco, más cuando se posaron en sus firmes glúteos y recibió un fuerte apretón en ellos.

—Yuta... —dijo en un débil susurro, pero no pudo terminar su oración, porque el otro volvió a besar sus labios con tanto fervor.

Fue hasta que necesitaron tomar aire, cuando se separaron un poco. Pero no del todo, pues Yuta junto la frente con la suya. —Siempre has sido tú, sólo tú —susurró en sus labios y Taeyong pudo sentir el fresco aliento que emanaba del otro—. No puedo creer que seas él.

La mano que anteriormente había estado en su trasero, había subido hasta su mejilla, acunando su rostro con cariño, ternura y amor, y Taeyong no pudo evitar hundirse más en el toque y colocar la suya propia sobre la de Yuta.

—Lo soy.

—Tae... Eres increíble —Yuta dijo aquellas palabras con tal sinceridad en su voz, que hizo palpitar más rápido su corazón. Jesús, estaba tan enamorado de él.

—Tuve un poco de miedo, Yu. De verdad tú parecías loco por él, no por mí, ¿sabes? Dolía cada vez que me evadías, temí que te desilusionaras si te contaba la verdad, por eso mejor decidí callar. Aunque ese beso me dio esperanzas contigo, no importó que hubieras bebido de más en ese entonces.

—Yo iba... iba a aclarar las cosas contigo de alguna forma, la verdad es que siempre me gustaste, Tae, pero estaba confundido con respecto a mis sentimientos, más aún cuando vi por primera vez a Techno Mask en el noticiero, ¿lo recuerdas? Estabas ahí conmigo —Yuta recorrió con el dorso de su mano la suave mejilla del chico, atesorándolo un poco más en el proceso—. Joder, fui tan terriblemente estúpido, me siento como un gran idiota justo en este momento. ¿Cómo es que no pude reconocerte?

—No te culpo por no reconocerme, sé que me veo tan diferente cuando me pongo el traje —y era cierto, parecía completamente otra persona. Por un lado, Taeyong lucía como un lindo cachorrito, pero cuando se ponía el antifaz y el traje, pasaba a ser lo opuesto.

Yuta entrecerró un poco los ojos. —¿Cómo siquiera logras eso? No es sólo la gran seguridad y confianza en ti mismo al derrotar a los malos, sino que también tu pelo —acarició el lacio cabello de Taeyong, que caía sobre su frente en un flequillo—. Es diferente, Techno Mask es pelirrojo y se lo peina de otro modo.

El otro rio por lo bajo cuando Yuta mencionó ese detalle.

—Tengo unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga, Yu. No voy a decírtelos.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Soy tu admirador número uno, bebé! ¿No puedes contarme un poco, por favor? —rogó como un niño, pero Taeyong negó.

—¿Ahora soy bebé? Eres un chantajista, ahora por eso, menos te diré.

—Qué malo eres —Yuta hizo un puchero, el cual fue borrado de su cara cuando el pelinegro besó sus labios una vez más—. No te bastó con ocultarme ese importante hecho de tu vida, encima, me ignoraste por cuatro días, no respondiste mis mensajes, ni mis llamadas, ni nada. Me tuviste como un loco buscándote.

—Muy bien. Primero, no estaba ignorándote... bueno, sí, tal vez un poco. Segundo, estaba atendiendo cosas del trabajo. Y tercero... ¿de verdad me estabas buscando? —Taeyong casi se derritió de amor cuando lo escuchó decir aquello último—. No llevé el teléfono conmigo, ni siquiera lo cargo en este momento, perdóname.

Yuta rodó los ojos. Taeyong siempre era olvidadizo, y pensándolo bien, no sabía cómo es que había logrado convertirse en un superhéroe si su vida podía llegar a ser desastrosa, como él. Quizás por eso es que congeniaban tan bien.

—Bésame y te perdono.

—Tus deseos son órdenes —Taeyong volvió a juntar sus labios, que ya se habían vuelto adictivos para él y viceversa. Podía ser capaz de acalorarse con el solo toque de ellos, bueno, en realidad, sólo con que fuera Yuta quien lo besara, podía lograr aquel resultado en él.

No pudo acallar un sensual gemido cuando Yuta comenzó a besar su cuello, justo como aquella noche.

—Yuta... ¿Y si llevamos esto a tu habitación? —sugirió antes de morderse el labio con coquetería.

El mencionado curvó sus labios en una sonrisa traviesa. —Esta vez no te me vas a escapar.

—No pretendo hacerlo.

A la mierda las clases, Taeyong prácticamente se le estaba ofreciendo y definitivamente no sería capaz de desaprovechar la oportunidad.

━━━━━━━━╰☆╮━━━━━━━━

La prendas tiradas por doquier fue lo que menos les importó a ambos chicos una vez que estuvieron completamente desnudos sobre la cama, sintiendo la piel del contrario en placenteras fricciones. Mucho menos les pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que la ventana estuviera abierta, cuando Taeyong deslizó la lengua a lo largo del falo de su amante, antes de morder ligeramente la rosada cabeza de este y meterlo por completo a su boca, robándole pequeños jadeos al castaño. Degustó felizmente el líquido pre-seminal.

Cuando hubo terminado con la felación y las preparaciones previas, se montó en Yuta y se alineó sobre su miembro. Comenzó a cabalgarlo tal cual rodeo luego de introducirlo por completo, primero en movimientos suaves y formando círculos a la vez, apoyándose de las piernas del castaño. La vista que Taeyong le ofrecía era simplemente espectacular, podía ver de frente cómo entraba y desaparecía en aquel apretado agujero con vasta sensualidad y sin pudor alguno. Taeyong pronto aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas y el otro chico lo imitó, dando firmes y feroces estocadas dentro del pelinegro, el cual se acercó a su amante y bajó la cabeza hasta llegar a sus labios, para besarlos de nueva cuenta.

Podría decirse que Taeyong era quien tomaba las riendas del asunto, pero Yuta no se quedaba atrás, con sus manos sostenía firmemente las caderas del pelinegro, bajándolas de vez en cuando para llegar más adentro.

Aunque eso cambió cuando decidieron tomar otra posición, y ahora, el castaño era el que estaba detrás de Taeyong. Había aumentado aún más el ritmo de sus penetraciones, cada vez más profundas y certeras. El sonido que creaba el choque entre sus pieles era excitante, extremadamente obsceno.

—Yuta... más.

Y así hizo; cumplió cada una de sus peticiones ahogadas, como si de un genio se tratase.

Taeyong se deshizo entre sus brazos cuando Yuta lo alzó y ambos quedaron a la misma altura, estando arrodillados sobre el colchón. Recibió gustoso estocadas aún más feroces por parte de este. El espacio entre ambos era prácticamente nulo, pues el estómago de Yuta se pegaba constantemente a la curvatura de la espalda del otro.

El miembro erecto de Taeyong no dejaba de moverse en el aire debido al constante movimiento en el que era partícipe, pero ni siquiera se tocó a sí mismo, no había necesidad de ello. Se sentía tan jodidamente lleno que le encantaba de sobremanera, Yuta entraba y salía de él con tanta fuerza y rapidez que sus propios gemidos también salían sin control alguno. Intentó acallarlos con una mano, pero Yuta se dio cuenta y rápidamente la apartó de su boca sollozante.

—Déjame escucharte, Tae... —le dijo en un susurro. El mencionado gimió con fuerza cuando de una brutal estocada, Yuta tocó un punto extra sensible dentro de él.

Este estaba siendo uno de los momentos más intensos e íntimos de toda su vida.

Incontables embestidas después, Taeyong terminó en una larga corrida. Yuta le siguió al cabo de unos minutos, llenándolo de su cálida esencia.

—Opino que deberíamos hacer esto más seguido —Taeyong dijo cuando se encontró a sí mismo abrazando el torso de Yuta y con la cabeza sobre el pecho de este, luego de haberse dejado limpiar por su amante. Aún seguían desnudos y el fuerte olor a sexo se sentía en el aire, pero había tranquilidad en el momento poscoital. Se movió un poco sólo para posar los labios en un pectoral de Yuta.

—Opino que no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo.

Yuta se inclinó un poco, alcanzando la cabeza de Taeyong para darle un dulce y amoroso beso en el sedoso cabello. Se sentía tan pleno de este modo, tenía literalmente al chico de sus sueños aferrado a él, el pelinegro era el amor de su vida y ahora estaba tan seguro de ello. No podía pedir nada más al universo. Aunque aún habían cosas que rondaban su mente y que necesitaba aclarar justo ahora, con la ayuda de Taeyong.

—¿Qué somos?

—¿Mejores amigos... con beneficios? —Taeyong bromeó.

Yuta se lo pensó por un momento. —No suena mal pero... vamos, Tae, tú y yo sabemos muy bien que no sólo somos eso.

—¿Qué propones entonces? —el chico levantó su cabeza al separarse ligeramente de Yuta, quedando justo frente a él. Ambos intercambiaron miradas.

—Lee Taeyong —tomó un poco de aire, decidido—, a partir de ahora eres mi novio.

El pelinegro no pudo suprimir una carcajada, lo cual causó que la frente de Yuta se arrugara.

—¿Qué tiene de divertido?

—Es que, Dios, ¿tanta confianza te tienes? Ni siquiera me lo pediste, sólo lo afirmaste, ni un "Taeyong, eres el amor de mi vida, ¿te gustaría ser mi novio?", eres algo más.

Yuta rodó los ojos. —¿Eres mi novio sí o no?

—Claro que sí, idiota —Taeyong dijo en voz baja sobre los labios de Yuta, antes de robarle un acalorado beso—. No sabes cuánto había deseado este momento, tú y yo, al fin juntos.

—Mmm, suena a que esperaste mucho tiempo.

—Lo hice.

—Entonces déjame reponer el tiempo perdido —Yuta se aseguró de girarlos, quedando encima del pelinegro. Dio húmedos besos sobre su cuello sensible, logrando sacarle un excitante jadeo—. ¿Nunca has usado tu fuerza conmigo? —preguntó curioso de repente.

Taeyong negó. —Jamás, siempre me frené. ¿Pero te gustaría que lo hiciera? Ya sabes —movió las cejas en un gesto sugerente.

—Es un poco injusto, ¿no crees? Creo que tengo más de dominante que sumiso y si yo tuviera super fuerza, definitivamente me encargaría de hacerte ver estrellas a la hora del sexo.

—Oh, pero puedes hacerme ver estrellas aunque no tengamos la misma fuerza, Yu, acabas de hacerlo —Taeyong delineó lascivamente su propio labio superior con su lengua, cuando tomó una mano de Yuta y la guió hacia su trasero—. Además, yo puedo ser un sumiso-dominante, no necesariamente tengo que hacer eso para lograrlo. Y tú no tienes por qué acomplejarte con nuestros roles. De todos modos, siempre podemos cambiar de opinión...

El nipón apretó el trasero de Taeyong cuando lo escuchó decir aquello, y pronto se encontró deseoso de ir más allá y adentrarse en la zona íntima que, sin duda alguna lo volvía loco, pero le tomó una gran fuerza de voluntad el detenerse, pues antes de proseguir, necesitaba saber algo más.

—Espera, aún tengo una tremenda duda acerca de ti, de Techno Mask.

—¿Qué es?

Yuta se aclaró la garganta. —Bien, tú eres como una especie de mago tecnológico... —su novio lo miró con una ceja alzada, en especial por lo de mago—. Y también posees una tremenda fuerza, por lo que debes ser producto de dos seres con esos mismos poderes. ¿Eres de casualidad hijo de Code Master y Tough Woman?

—Así es, Yuta. Ellos son mis padres.

El castaño agrandó sus ojos, sorprendido.

—¡No me jodas!

—Más bien tú me jodes.

—No, eso sí, pero entiendes a lo que me refiero —Yuta chistó—. No puedo creer que todo este tiempo he frecuentado a esos personajes tan maravillosos. ¡Dios, son prácticamente celebridades! ¿Hay acaso algo más que me estés ocultando, Tae?

—Nop —Taeyong intentó rememorar.

—¿Seguro? Porque todavía no sé cómo lograste dar conmigo...

Taeyong bufó cómicamente. —Ni siquiera estabas tan lejos.Ya que terminó la hora de las preguntas, ¿podemos tener otra sesión de sexo caliente? Aún tengo batería para rato, ¿sabes?

Yuta gruñó cuando sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle el miembro. —Sólo te advierto, no podrás sentarte por una semana.

Taeyong tembló un poco con aquello, pero luego sonrió seductoramente. —Anda, te estoy dando libertad para manosearme otra vez.

Y de esa forma, ambos chicos se unieron en uno solo, de nueva cuenta. Taeyong se permitió disfrutar de Yuta moviéndose dentro de él una vez más, no sólo a un ritmo frenético, sino que también de forma apaciguada, dulce, haciéndole ver las estrellas, tal como le gustaba. Por el resto del día, se la pasaron encerrados en la habitación de Yuta, haciendo el amor, completamente ajenos al mundo exterior.

Bueno, al menos hasta que la madre de Taeyong llamó al teléfono de Yuta a las nueve de la noche, completamente histérica y exigiendo saber el paradero de su hijo, justo después de haber acabado con otra intensa ronda de sexo que había dejado a sus piernas vueltas gelatina.

Tal vez sería mejor continuar haciendo cosas sucias al día siguiente.


	4. La gran dicha

* * *

_1 año después._

—Eres el Clark Kent de mi Lois Lane, acéptalo.

—Calla, no soy ningún Clark Kent.

—Pero tienes súper fuerza y puedes volar, como Superman. Oh, y eres mi salvador, eso también. Prácticamente somos Clark y Lois, obvio yo soy Lois porque es la novia de Superman.

Taeyong entornó los ojos ante las ocurrencias del otro. —¿Entonces me crees algún tipo de Superman? —con fineza, extendió un brazo y lo envolvió alrededor de la delgada cintura, acercando a su amante tras un suave jalón hacia él, de tal modo que sus pechos se encontraron muy cerca, así como sus miradas. Los bellos felinos orbes de Yuta lo miraron con afecto.

—No lo creo, lo eres... —sobre el pecho de Taeyong, comenzó a trazar un camino juguetón con sus finos dedos, sin rumbo aparente—. Eres buena persona, te preocupas por los demás, siempre estás dispuesto a ayudar sin recibir nada a cambio. Eres como el hombre perfecto, el mundo no te merece.

—Oh, bebé. Estoy muy lejos de ser perfecto.

Divertido, el pelimorado negó suavemente. —La modestia ante todo.

Los labios carnosos del mayor lucían tan atrayentes bajo el claro de Luna que se cernía sobre la ciudad entera. Que tuviese el antifaz y el traje puestos sólo lo hacía ver más fascinante, creando a su alrededor un aura de misterio digno de él. Yuta lo besó largamente sobre la azotea de aquel rascacielos.

—Lee Taeyong, me tienes completamente embelesado. Cada día siento que me enamoro más de ti, si es que tal cosa es posible —rio leve—. Sin duda, me has dado el mejor año de mi vida, cada minuto que paso contigo es oro y por nada del mundo pienso desaprovecharlo. Agradezco al universo por haberte puesto en mi camino, años atrás, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi existencia... Vaya, realmente te amo demasiado.

Bajó la mirada, de repente cohibido, por lo que sólo atinó a darle un pequeño golpe al brazo de Yuta, pero teniendo extremo cuidado al hacerlo. —Basta, me pones nervioso con tus repentinas confesiones de amor. Se supone que deba estar acostumbrado a estas alturas, luego de un año de relación... pero a veces eres tan jodidamente cursi.

La sien de Yuta se arrugó y sus labios formaron un puchero.

—Auch, eso sí dolió. ¿Que no te gusta mi lado de romántico empedernido?

—No, lo odio.

—Mientes, te encanta.

—Ugh... bien, sí, me encanta, pero sólo porque eres tú. Desgraciadamente, nadie más que tú puede decir boberías románticas en mi presencia sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Yuta gruñó por lo bajo. Amaba cuando su novio le daba su lugar. —Maldita sea, bésame —y así hizo el enmascarado, conectó sus labios en apenas un roce. Era tan extraordinario cómo con un simple beso podía dejarlo sin respiración, de verdad era algo más.

Estaban tan ensimismados en su propia burbuja, que un sonoro ruido de concreto siendo golpeado abruptamente —al parecer cercano— los hizo sobresaltarse y separar sus bocas de inmediato.

El polvo cubrió la zona, impidiéndoles ver momentáneamente el causante de tal incidente, hasta que logró disiparse paulatinamente. Luego una silueta alargada emergió desde el lugar del impacto, vociferando maldiciones.

Se trataba de un joven, veinteañero tal vez, no era posible adivinarle al tener puesta aquella máscara color escarlata que cubría la mitad de su rostro y un maquillaje cargado en la otra mitad.

—¡Mira nada más, si es el chico maravilla, Techno Mask..! Junto a su novio, supongo. ¡Qué sorpresa! Yo pensaba que te iban las mujeres, pues qué equivocado estaba, resulta que te gustan las pollas. Esto sí que merece ir en primera plana.

Oh, no. Nuevos problemas, nuevo supervillano al ataque, a juzgar por su tono poco acogedor.

Joder, ¿por qué justamente el mágico momento con su amado tenía que ser interrumpido por un sujeto recién caído del cielo y que parecía tener ganas de pelear con cualquiera que se le cruzase en el camino?

Yuta se acercó a su oído. —¿Quién es este? Es la primera vez que lo veo...

—No tengo idea. Mantente detrás mío —el chico de antifaz ordenó al más joven, posicionándose delante suyo, de forma protectora. Endureció el rostro—. ¿Te conozco?

—No, pero basta con que sepa de ti. Hijo de dos figuras importantes, celebridades locales, seguramente sabrás quiénes son, ¿cierto? Heredaste el gen superhumano, al igual que yo. Mis padres son algo así como enemigos de los tuyos, lo que naturalmente me hace tu adversario. No te lo tomes personal, así son las cosas.

Taeyong sólo bufó ante el montón de mierda que el flacucho estaba soltando.

—¿Dices que sólo por el hecho de que nuestros padres sean de distintos bandos, ahora eres mi enemigo, porque así lo decidiste? Perdona, pero eso sí que está bien jodido.

Eso pareció enfurecer al enmascarado escarlata, el ceño fruncido y la seriedad en su expresión, mostraba que no le había hecho ninguna gracia lo dicho por el contrario. —No tan jodido como acabarás esta noche.

Empezó a moverse tan grácilmente, tal cual gimnasta experimentado, dando ágiles marometas, cuando en eso, una serie de golpes llegaron hacia el pelirrojo como ráfagas, pero sintiéndolos tan ligeros, casi como si hubiese sido golpeado por globos. El enmascarado se alejó de inmediato, por poco aullando de dolor. Los otros presentes tuvieron que suprimir sus risas.

—Lo siento, no me rompo tan fácil —Taeyong dijo con simpleza, pero esto sólo ocasionó que la furia creciera más dentro del rubio, quien esta vez decidió sacar su as bajo la manga.

El mareo les llegó de imprevisto, imposibilitándolos de mantenerse de pie sin perder el equilibrio, la realidad comenzó a ser distorsionada. Yuta intentó alcanzar la mano de su amante, no pudiendo hacerlo cuando un muro se alzó justo delante y el piso se movió como si la tierra experimentara temblores. No se dio cuenta cuando quedó justo al borde de la azotea, así que se mantuvo estático, temiendo dar un paso en falso. Mucho menos miró hacia abajo o de lo contrario podría caer. Asustado, el nipón intercambió miradas con Taeyong, el cual se encontraba notablemente más lejos y mostró signos de querer acercarse a él. Pero como se esperó, el mundo volvió a darle vueltas y el suelo retomó su movimiento, provocando que esta vez un pie suyo perdiera la pisada, haciéndolo desestabilizarse al instante.

Entonces cayó.

—¡Yuta!

El chico de antifaz oscuro no perdió tiempo y salió disparado hacia abajo, luego de evadir satisfactoriamente los obstáculos. Aumentó la velocidad de sus propulsores para llegar más rápido hasta su amado, logrando tomarlo de la cintura antes de dejarlo siquiera golpear el suelo. Yuta se sostuvo de su cuello y con sus extremidades envolvió el cuerpo de Taeyong, agarrándose de él como un koala. Pronto sus pies tocaron el asfalto.

—Eso ha sido jodidamente espeluznante... —Yuta dijo una vez que pudo respirar con normalidad—. No más edificios altos, ¿me oíste?

—No más —asintió antes de estampar sus labios contra los de su novio, moviéndolos con desesperación, fruto del susto que se había llevado unos minutos atrás. Por un momento creyó que no lo alcanzaría y lo perdería para siempre, pero afortunadamente lo tomó justo a tiempo. Suspiró dentro del apasionado beso.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa voy a dejar que me folles —el japonés comentó así sin más, tras separar sus bocas.

—¿Eh?

Y tal como suele suceder en las películas de superhéroes —al igual en la vida real—, la batalla no pareció dar fin. Taeyong no pudo elaborar cómo diablos es que su contrincante había podido bajar tan rápido del rascacielos, encontrándose ahora a una distancia no más de 3 metros de los dos amantes.

—¡Llámame Visionary! —exclamó el enmascarado con los brazos extendidos—. ¡Este es el nombre de quien logró hacerte pasar por un mal rato y terminará su trabajo pateándote el trasero!

Taeyong apretó fuertemente los puños, este tipo de verdad comenzaba a cabrearlo. —¡Tú... te las verás conmigo!

Advirtió antes de dirigirse directo al otro, con toda la intención de lanzarle un golpe justo en el rostro, pero logró desaparecer y el de traje negro dirigió el puño hacia el lado incorrecto. Esto sucedió un par de veces más. El llamado Visionary apareció de nuevo, esta vez acompañado de otro con el mismo aspecto, un doble, antes de que un tercero se añadiera, hasta llegar multiplicarse en más de una docena. Las risas burlonas no tardaron en escucharse, casi como un efecto sobrepuesto.

—¡Está por allá, en el aire! —escuchó a Yuta exclamar, al cual vio apuntar con el índice a algún punto en específico, por lo que el pelirrojo siguió con la mirada su línea de visión. Levitando a una altura considerable, el enemigo mantenía los párpados cerrados, en un semblante de concentración. Taeyong se impulsó hacia este, sin pensarlo una vez más, e impactó el puño contra su rostro, haciéndolo caer en el transcurso y enmuecar el rostro una vez que sintió el duro golpe contra el pasto. A pesar del dolor, el enmascarado carmesí rio como maniático.

—Tal vez seas más fuerte que el humano promedio, pero no eres invencible... ¡Por ejemplo, yo puedo arruinar tu mente! —acto seguido, posó ambas manos en la frente de su adversario y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el poder emanando de él.

Taeyong comenzó a percibir una leve punzada en el cerebro, que fue intensificándose poco a poco, tal como una migraña. Apretó los dientes.

—No si antes... neutralizo tus poderes —y con dificultad, logró luchar contra el invasor dentro de su cabeza, para sacar de un bolsillo el diminuto dispositivo que le pondría fin a esta situación, el cual fue colocado satisfactoriamente alrededor del cuello contrario, al cabo de unos momentos—. Te llevaré con las autoridades, ellos sabrán qué hacer contigo...

—¡Alto ahí!

Una nueva y agitada voz se manifestó en aquel instante, a la par que una onda, de manera que viajó a través de Taeyong en forma de choque, aventándolo a unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo; el nipón reaccionó a esto corriendo a auxiliarlo. Una cosa como tal sólo podía ser obra de Sonic Vibe, el héroe solitario, con su usual vestimenta azulada y un antifaz puntiagudo. El joven en cuestión, se acercó deprisa al enemigo caído, levantándolo para esposarlo a un poste cercano. Al rubio, esto no le hizo mucha gracia.

—No puedes llevártelo, él es mi responsabilidad. Yo me encargo a partir de ahora... —comenzó, en esta ocasión volteando a ver al de negro, pero deteniéndose luego de notar a persona en especial, justo detrás de este—. Espera, ¡¿Yuta?!

El mencionado arrugó el rostro en confusión, pero pronto su expresión se convirtió en una de entera sorpresa. —¿Qué diablos, Doyoung...?

—¿Kim Dongyoung es Sonic Vibe? —el pelirrojo inquirió con la boca abierta. Entonces, el de pelo azulado se acercó a ambos, igualmente sorprendido.

—No me jodas... Si Yuta está aquí, eso significa que tú eres Taeyong, ¿o me equivoco?

Yuta no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante esto, por la facilidad con la que el chico había adivinado la identidad de su amante. Es decir, para nadie en la universidad era un secreto que los dos estaban saliendo, ¿pero es que las personas lo veían de ese modo, como uña y mugre con el coreano? Sólo soltó un bufido. —Sí, bueno, ¿qué mierda sucede aquí? ¿Por qué de pronto te lías con el enemigo? —preguntó con evidente molestia, a lo que Doyoung lanzó un cansado suspiro.

—Su nombre es Jungwoo y es mi vecino —humedeció sus labios antes de continuar—. Tuvimos una especie de pelea, me sobrepasé y él terminó con ustedes, al parecer. De verdad lo lamento, seguramente les causó muchos dolores de cabeza-

Fue interrumpido por Taeyong, quien se cruzó de brazos. —Intentó asesinarnos. Mi novio cayó desde un maldito edificio y si yo no hubiese estado allí... No, ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello.

—Está bien, uh... Lo siento mucho por eso —desvió la mirada hacia Jungwoo, el cual continuaba luchando contra las esposas, sin éxito alguno—. Él es un tanto problemático e inmaduro, lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que se lo lleven. Por favor, aún tengo mucho trabajo con él...

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero está bien. Sólo con la condición de que no vuelva a molestarnos, o de lo contrario me veré obligado a llevármelo. Lo digo en serio —sentenció, con expresión seria.

—Te lo agradezco —se dio la vuelta luego de inclinarse en una reverencia.

—Doyoung, espera —el mencionado detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la petición—. ¿Por qué no te unes a la alianza? Estoy seguro de que a los demás les agradaría tenerte en el equipo. Además, ¿no sería bueno conocer nuevas personas?

Negó con suavidad. —No soy de trabajar en equipo... pero gracias por la oferta —dijo por último, antes de continuar su camino.

Taeyong sólo lo vio alejándose junto al dichoso Jungwoo, luego de haberle colocado mejor las esposas. Los dos acabaron por desaparecer entre la oscuridad del camino.

Unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás, ajustándose perfectamente a su cuerpo. Yuta apoyó la barbilla en su cuello, tan cariñoso como siempre lo era. —Vaya loco, arruinó nuestra cita —proclamó en un mohín. El coreano acarició las manos del contrario.

—Eso es lo de menos, podremos tener cuantas citas desees... Pero Yuta, ¿tú estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Enseguida supo a lo que se refería, luego de percibir su tono afligido, así que acarició el pecho contrario, en un intento por apaciguar su sentir. —Nop, ya pasó. Estoy bien, no te preocupes más.

—¿Pero cómo no? Si casi me da el infarto allá arriba.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien. Me salvaste, una vez más —alargó un poco su cuello, dándole un dulce beso a su mejilla—. Y cambiando de tema, ¿ya te había dicho lo sexy que luces cuando te pones serio y luchas contra los malos? Me encanta verte portando el traje.

—Mhmm, ya lo sabía, pero no está mal escucharlo otra vez.

━━━━━━━━╰☆╮━━━━━━━━

Cayeron rendidos sobre el colchón. Yuta necesitó tomar grandes bocanadas de aire debido al reciente ejercicio. Una vez más habían unido sus cuerpos, sólo que esta vez fue diferente para él. Dejó que Taeyong asumiera el control total y le hiciera el amor como nunca, y joder, fue excesivamente exquisito, una sensación nunca antes experimentada. Ahora entendía por qué su novio era tan ruidoso en la cama...

Mierda, realmente le había gustado, tanto como ver cómo el coreano se dejó puesto el antifaz mientras tenían relaciones, eso era algo que en definitiva se había convertido en su nuevo fetiche.

Recordó el incesante chirrido del colchón, así como el golpeteo de madera contra pared, y lo bien que se había sentido tenerlo entre sus piernas, empujando contra su próstata, siendo suave al principio, pues temía lastimarlo en el acto. Pero, una vez que la lujuria hizo de las suyas, sus penetraciones aumentaron la velocidad y Yuta sabía muy bien que su pareja era la persona con el mejor autocontrol en todo el jodido mundo, pues le resultaba difícil no menearse con bestialidad dentro del japonés —para no lastimarlo—, a pesar de que una parte del otro lo deseara. Fue casi al término del sexo que una estocada en especial lo hizo contorsionarse allí mismo a la par que lograba su liberación y expulsaba su semilla por todos lados, antes de poner los ojos en blanco, totalmente ido. No supo con exactitud lo que vino después, sólo que se sintió ser levantado con facilidad por las caderas y sostenido en el aire por manos delgadas, pero firmes, mientras Taeyong continuaba moviéndose dentro suyo, hasta derramarse en su interior.

Ahora ambos descansaban lado a lado en la gran cama con sábanas blancas, que pronto tendrían que ser reemplazadas por unas limpias. Sus miembros yacían flácidos en sus cuerpos, pero el de Yuta no tardaría en erguirse otra vez si Taeyong no paraba de dibujar círculos en su destapada ingle.

—Espero que te hagas cargo de ese problema una vez que despierte de nuevo —rompió el silencio.

—No veo por qué no —Taeyong rio un poco, y se dedicó a continuar jugueteando con sus dedos, moviéndolos peligrosamente cerca de la zona íntima de Yuta, donde el bello púbico se mostraba en todo su esplendor.

Yuta decidió cambiar de tema. —¿Puedes creer que Doyoung es Sonic Vibe? Sigo anonadado.

—Mhmmm... Yo también me sorprendí mucho, realmente supo ocultar su identidad. Si no fuese porque te reconoció, yo no lo habría hecho —tomó el miembro de su amante, dándole leves caricias.

—¿Verdad que sí? —a Yuta no le importó que su travieso novio ahora estuviese masturbándolo, él prosiguió con la charla—. Jamás habría podido descubrirlo. Sus poderes son geniales, déjame decirte. ¡Puede mover objetos sólo con el pensamiento! Y además, lanza ondas de sonido, puede atacar antes de ser atacado. Eso está demasiado cool.

—¿Más cool que los míos? —Taeyong preguntó con cierto recelo.

—No sé, yo diría que están a la par... Ugh —no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo cuando el pelinegro envolvió la mano en torno a su falo y comenzó una serie de movimientos suaves—. Seguramente mi ángel de la guarda se ríe de mí en este preciso instante mientras estoy aquí intentando tener una conversación normal con mi novio, en vano, porque no me presta la suficiente atención.

Taeyong dio un bufido. —¿Cómo que no te estoy prestando atención? —y con eso, soltó su miembro y se removió sobre él, cambiando a una posición donde podía estar más cerca de sus genitales, para comenzar a dejar lamidas en la venosa longitud, siendo engullida después por su boca, mientras que ya se erguía orgullosamente.

—Pero quería otro tipo de atención —en sus labios formó un puchero—. Es decir, me encantan tus _atenciones_ , ¿pero es que nunca podemos hablar como la gente decente luego del sexo? Y por ejemplo, deberíamos estar hablando de la mudanza, que sí es un tema importante, pero nunca te estás quieto.

Al escuchar la mención, el coreano se detuvo y sacó el miembro de Yuta, causando un sonido similar al que se hace después de separar los labios de la boca de una botella. —¿Qué hay con la mudanza? Si ya tengo todo preparado.

—No lo sé, ¿como el hecho de que debes contárselo a tus padres?

El coreano negó con diversión. —Entonces organizaré una reunión —declaró antes volver a la felación, degustando el líquido pre-seminal que fluía del aquel órgano sexual. Suspirando largamente, Yuta sólo se resignó y se permitió disfrutar de la boca experta de Taeyong.

—Le diré a mi suegra que su hijo no tiene llenadera.

━━━━━━━━╰☆╮━━━━━━━━

—Hijo, por favor, déjalo respirar un momento —dijo la madre de Taeyong, tras ver que su niño no paraba de entretenerse con los cachetes del japonés, y terminando por desaparecer en la cocina al cabo de unos momentos.

—No puedo, Yuta es mi juguete favorito.

—Sigue portándote mal y te haré la ley del hielo —amenazó Yuta sin apartar los ojos del televisor.

—Uhhh, qué miedo. Vamos, no aguantarías ni el primer día sin hablarme —rio divertido. Pero su sonrisa fue borrada de su rostro cuando el nipón se empeñó a ignorarlo rotundamente, al ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada o darle una réplica, como solía hacer—. ¡Oye! —achicó los ojos, sintiéndose indignado. Entonces se colocó a horcajadas de su novio, impidiéndole continuar mirando el dichoso anime que un canal transmitía en ese preciso instante.

El estoico joven fue zarandeado por los hombros, por lo que no evitó rodar los ojos con fastidio.

—¡Yutaaaaa! ¡Háblameeee!

—¡Shhh! Déjame ver la maldita televisión —hizo un esfuerzo por alejar al pelinegro, pero este opuso resistencia.

—Te traje para que hablemos de la mudanza con mis padres, no para que veas la tele —refunfuñó en un puchero que a Yuta se le antojó adorable. Le dio un rápido beso en sus labios abultados, fue apenas un simple toque, pero lo suficiente para tranquilizar de momento a su quisquilloso novio.

—Y lo haremos, pero no puedes tenerme aquí sin que haga algo productivo.

—¿Y ver Naruto es productivo?

—Totalmente. Además, esta pantalla está de pelos, la calidad de imagen es muchísimo mejor a la mía.

En eso tenía razón, Taeyong estuvo de acuerdo. La televisión de sus padres era una del año, con medida de 60" y las características más modernas. Pero no era motivo para ser ignorado en su propia casa, que pronto pasaría de ser el lugar que lo vio crecer, que presenció la aparición de sus poderes y la difícil adaptación a ellos; que fue testigo de cómo logró convertirse en un joven muy apuesto, inteligente, de buenas intenciones y posteriormente héroe citadino; a volverse un capítulo (pasado) de su vida, pues comenzaría uno nuevo junto a su novio y a su vez, mejor amigo de la infancia.

—Podríamos sacar una nueva para el departamento, de las mismas especificaciones o incluso mejores, con el pago que ganamos de nuestros trabajos de medio tiempo. No será mucho pero si le sumamos un ahorro que tengo en el banco, podríamos hacerlo, ¿sí? Ahora préstame atención.

Yuta posó sus manos en las caderas ajenas, acariciándolas suavemente con sus pulgares. —¿Y qué es lo que quiere mi bonito?

—Que me beses como se debe, eso quiero —contestó caprichoso.

Y por "como se debe", Yuta sabía que se refería a un choque de bocas, húmedo y desastroso, que involucraba la unión de sus lenguas. Un beso lujurioso, al fin y al cabo.

—No estamos completamente solos, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión —dicho esto, apartó a Taeyong de su regazo, quien a regañadientes tuvo que sentarse a su lado.

—Así es, Yongie. Mientras estén en esta casa, no les permito ese tipo de muestras de afecto —advirtió la madre de Taeyong, cuando hubo reaparecido en la sala, ahora sosteniendo un largo plato, lleno de diversas frituras que al coreano le encantaban. Lo colocó en la mesa de centro, antes de tomar asiento a un costado.

—Sí, Yongie, hazle caso a tu mamá —Yuta se mofó de su novio, el cual lo codeó ceñudo.

—Es sólo un besito, mami —replicó Taeyong en un pestañeo, antes de meterse unas cuantas crujientes papas fritas a la boca.

—Patrañas, no confío en ti desde aquella vez. Ugh, aún me recrimino el no haberte vigilado más...

Es una corta historia, de esas que sólo podían provocarte la risa con el paso del tiempo, por lo vergonzosas que fueron en su momento. Hubo una ocasión en la que Taeyong llevó a Yuta a su casa, luego de clases, y pensando que tenía casa sola, lo subió a su recámara, aprovechando la oportunidad. Grave error. Había una persona que sí se encontraba en casa: su madre, quien curiosamente ese día había salido temprano del trabajo. Luego de escuchar unos extraños ruidos provenientes del segundo piso, decidió echarle un vistazo, pues era un constante golpeteo en la pared. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación de su hijo, y de paso, la relación que este llevaba con quien era muy amigo suyo desde mocoso.

—Como sea. ¿Dónde está papá?

Y como si hubiese sido invocado, el Sr. Lee se manifestó en la sala, excusándose, completamente apenado por la tardanza.

—Lo siento, familia. Creo que algo que comí a mediodía me hizo mal —esclareció tras aparecer con una mueca y tocarse la barriga, luego se sentó junto a su esposa, quien lo vio con ojos preocupados, a la vez que acariciaba su espalda para darle ánimos.

—Entonces... ya estamos todos aquí —Taeyong comenzó. El chico a su lado vio su nerviosismo, así que trató de hacer algo por él, entrelazando sus dedos y logrando tranquilizarlo con el solo contacto. Este era un momento importante para su novio, después de todo—. Uh, organicé esta reunión porque quería comunicarles algo importante y que necesita de su aprobación.

—Por favor no nos muestres alguna prueba de paternidad, porque no queremos sorpresitas —bromeó su padre.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no es nada de eso! Es que me voy a mudar con Yuta, a final de mes. Ya tenemos prácticamente todo listo, así como nuestros planes a futuro.

La única mujer presente en la sala se tocó el pecho, sintiendo el orgullo aflorar en su interior. —Mi hijo ya es todo un hombre, qué orgullosa me siento.

—Aunque no sea una noticia impactante, me siento muy feliz por ti —su progenitor le sonrió cálidamente—. Pero yo juraba que ya tenías tiempo de haberte mudado, digo, casi no duermes en casa.

—Sí, em... ¿Perdón por eso?

—Oh, no te disculpes —el hombre agitó su mano, en un gesto que denotaba restarle importancia al asunto—. Yo sé que a tu edad uno tiene ese tipo de necesidades, pero no vamos a hablar de tus actividades sexuales —esta vez se dirigió a la pareja de su hijo—. En cuanto a ti, Yuta, también eres como nuestro hijo, no es necesario que te dé la plática de suegro a yerno, en la cual te advierto de las consecuencias que conlleva el decepcionar a Yongie y luego sales despavorido. Descuida, sé que puedo confiártelo, porque veo lo mucho que se adoran.

Yuta inclinó la cabeza, en señal de respeto. —No voy a decepcionarlos a ustedes, tampoco a Taeyong, les doy mi palabra. Lo cuidaré bien, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que no necesita ser vigilado —le echó una rápida mirada al coreano, quien le regaló un dulce y veloz beso en la mejilla, agradecido por sus palabras.

—Muy bien, ahora si me disculpan, debo ir al excusado... —el Sr. Lee ya se había levantado del sillón, cuando en ese instante, una alarma se disparó dentro de la casa—. ¡Joder! Qué mal momento para salvar la ciudad.

—Es nuestro deber —le recordó su mujer, también poniéndose de pie.

Sin embargo, Taeyong los detuvo antes de que corrieran directo a colocarse los trajes. —Oigan, si les parece puedo ir sólo yo a tomar el trabajo.

—Gracias, hijo, te lo agradeceríamos mucho, en especial tu padre que... ya salió disparado para el baño —la mujer miró con una ceja enarcada el camino por el que su marido había desaparecido—. Creo que le prepararé un tecito. Ya vuelvo.

Genial, ahora sólo debía ponerse el traje, que usualmente llevaba consigo en un bolso, pues más valía prevenir que lamentar. Fue así que deshizo de sus ropas y comenzó a ponerse el traje oscuro, todo a una increíble velocidad.

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir, Yuta lo retuvo del codo. —¡Espera, llévame contigo! Quisiera tomar unas cuantas fotos-

—No, será peligroso para ti —lo interrumpió, sin darle oportunidad de terminar. Por ningún motivo cambiaría su decisión, aunque en ese momento Yuta lo estuviese mirando con ojos acuosos—. Entiéndeme... no puedo dejar que algo malo te suceda, eres demasiado importante para mí.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —susurró con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos. Taeyong tuvo que morderse la lengua para contener sus terribles ganas de llevárselo con él.

—Mírame, Yu —le pidió, levantándolo de la barbilla—. Si lo que quieres son más fotos mías como Techno, puedo dejar que las tomes, no tengo ningún problema. Pero será más tarde, ¿está bien? —esperó el asentimiento de su amado y cuando accedió a ello, el de antifaz se acercó a sus labios, dándole un tierno beso de despedida, uno que claramente no significaba un simple "adiós", sino que un "nos vemos, te amo".

Y a pesar de fue apresurado, a Yuta se le antojó como _perfecto_. Si se ponía a pensarlo bien, en realidad todos los besos que había compartido con Taeyong hasta ahora, también podía considerarlos de ese modo, porque siempre habían importantes sentimientos de por medio.

Por otro lado, el más joven comprendía a la perfección el sentido del deber que su novio poseía. Entendía que habrían ocasiones —como esta— en las que debía limitarse a esperar por él y confiar en que todo saldría bien, de verdad lo hacía, ya que su relación básicamente estaba construida a base de la confianza. Y así, lo dejó marchar.

Yuta se consideraba un chico común y corriente, pero que guardaba un gran secreto: tenía un superhéroe por novio y estaba extremadamente orgulloso de ello, al igual que de su amado enmascarado, por supuesto. Su viejo "yo" se habría reído de sí mismo si alguien le dijera que algún día diría aquello con tal orgullo y seguridad, pues alguna vez fue un soñador y al mismo tiempo, un tipo que no creía en las eventualidades. Ahora, Yuta se sentía extremadamente dichoso, ya que lo tenía todo. Una gran colección de manga, un tremendo gusto por la música, un cálido departamento, una interesante carrera universitaria, familia, buenos amigos, pero más importante... tenía a Taeyong, el chico de sus sueños, a quien amaba con cada fibra de su ser y que daba la casualidad de ser ni más ni menos que su superhéroe preferido: _Techno Mask_.


	5. Las dificultades que un superhéroe tuvo que enfrentar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Capítulo extra)

* * *

Apenas salió del cuarto de aseo, Taeyong caminó a paso apresurado rumbo a la sala, acercándose por detrás a su muy atractivo y _otaku_ novio que permanecía sentado en el sofá, dándole la espalda. En su nueva televisión de sesenta pulgadas —que habían adquirido gracias a una rebaja de fin de año y a los ahorros de ambos durante los últimos meses—, veía una serie de anime que no era Naruto, finalmente. De cualquier forma, poco le importaba lo que miraba.

Se plantó frente a Yuta, que enseguida levantó la mirada y le regaló una sonrisa. Con un semblante extremadamente serio, Taeyong colocó las manos en sus caderas.

—Yuta, tengo que decirte algo —declaró. Fue como si lo que estuviese a punto de anunciar, fuera de vida o muerte, o tal vez, realmente algo para morirse: rompimiento. Aun así, el nombrado mordió una sonrisa a punto de formarse en sus labios. Pronto apagó la televisión y levantó los brazos, dejándole espacio a Taeyong, para que se acomodase en su regazo. Lo cual, así hizo y después se envolvió alrededor del cuello del nipón. Entonces dijo: —Te amo.

Lo sabía. Taeyong quería atención y cariños, y eso Yuta no iba a negárselo, jamás en la vida. No es como si no lo tuviese ya bastante mimado o viceversa (vamos, Yuta igual tenía sus momentos); simplemente se comportaba así en ocasiones. Eran cursis y pegajosos, ¿y qué? Así estaban bien, su relación era completamente sana y normal. Los dos sabían lo que querían. Además, ¿qué podía decir? Si le encantaba tenerlo así, entre sus brazos.

—Yo también te amo —besó sus labios con ternura. De igual manera, Taeyong movió sus labios, dándole caricias con un pulgar a la nuca de su amante. Su pecho se sentía tan cálido que podría explotar de felicidad allí mismo.

—Sí, pero yo te amo más.

—No, yo más... —lo apretó un poco más en el abrazo. Sus cuerpos, sus rostros, estaban tan cerca y sus respiraciones, mezclándose entre sí. Justo como le gustaba.

—No como yo te amo a ti, claro está —abultó los labios—. Más que a las papas en cualquier versión que sean preparadas y eso es decir mucho.

—Me siento muy halagado por eso, pero, ¿me estás desafiando? Ya te dije que mi amor es más grande.

—Ohhh, no quieres desafiarme, Nakamoto —advirtió con ojos de enfado y portando una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Si lo hago, ¿qué me vas a hacer? ¿Recibiré un castigo?

Taeyong echó la cabeza a un lado, en un gesto reflexivo.

—No mucho, sólo que tendrás que hacer las compras por todo el mes... y otra cosa, no podrás terminar esa tarea tan importante para mañana, porque te encerraré en la habitación todo el día. Conmigo.

Ah, sí, esa tarea tan importante que debió haber empezado entrado el fin de semana, pero que todavía no hacía por su gran pereza. La tarea podía esperar.

—Ni que fuera tan difícil hacer las compras...

—Pero te recuerdo que no te gusta para nada hacer fila, eres impaciente. Así que, castigo o no, tienes que ayudarme en eso, al menos. Sé que pones de tu parte para pagar la renta y hacer la limpieza, incluso para cocinar, aunque realmente apestes —rio divertido—, lo siento por eso. Pero al supermercado siempre voy yo... sé que dije que lo haría para evitarte la fatiga, es sólo que a veces estoy tan _ocupado_ y lo último que pasa por mi cabeza es hacer las compras. Tienes que superar tu odio a las filas largas, Yuta.

Yuta resopló. —No puedo negarme, ¿verdad? —el mayor negó con la cabeza en respuesta—. Bien, bien, lo haré... —suspiró—. En cuanto a lo otro... Si tanto me querías todo para ti, lo hubieses dicho desde el principio, sin amenazarme. Lo habría hecho de todos modos.

—No te dejaré ir, Yu —fue su veredicto final. Rozó sus labios contra los de Yuta, tentándolo para un toque más íntimo.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

Conectaron sus bocas, compartieron el mismo aire y, más allá de sólo un contacto entre labios, acariciaron sus almas en el proceso. Yuta lo sujetó de la cintura, besándolo profundamente, a lo que Taeyong sonrió dentro del beso, abriendo más la boca para su complacencia. Ante esto, Yuta se permitió devorar su carne, antes de separarse, nada más para comenzar un trazo de besos desde su mandíbula, hasta su clavícula, sin prisas. Taeyong se dejó hacer cuando fue tumbado lentamente sobre los cojines y su espalda tocó la superficie blanda tan pronto como su novio deslizó una mano debajo de su playera, acariciando la piel de sus abdominales, luego levantando la tela. En ningún momento soltó su agarre en el cuello de Yuta, únicamente movió un poco sus manos, que se enroscaron en la suavidad del cabello púrpura. Yuta no acalló el jadeo al frotarse contra sus pantalones, que cada vez más les apretaba por igual.

Cuando en eso, el timbre sonó. Gruñeron por la interrupción, un tanto fastidiados. —Vaya momento para interrumpirnos —Taeyong bromeó, pero aún estaba acalorado y su entrepierna rogaba por liberación. No pasaron más de diez segundos para que llamaran a la puerta nuevamente. Yuta se levantó a regañadientes.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un señor uniformado, sosteniendo un paquete de mediano tamaño entre las manos.

—¿Es usted Lee Taeyong?

—No, pero él está aquí —se excusó, antes de llamar a su novio—: ¡Taeyong, es para ti!

En unos instantes, el aludido ya estaba en la entrada, un poco despeinado y con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas. Yuta ahogó una risa al verlo en tal estado. Si el cartero supiese lo que habían estado haciendo tan solo momentos atrás...

Después de firmar y recibir la caja envuelta por montones de cinta canela, Taeyong investigó el remitente en la etiqueta adherida y fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el paquete había sido enviado por ni más ni menos que su propia madre.

—¿Mi suegra? —Yuta se asombró una vez que volvieron a tomar el asiento en el sillón, ya habiendo dejado olvidada la situación acalorada—. ¿Le encargaste algo?

—No que yo sepa... —trató de recordar alguna conversación con su progenitora, en la que tal vez le había encomendado o sugerido algo, ya sea consciente o inconscientemente, pero nada venía a su mente. Tal vez sólo tenía que averiguarlo.

—¡No, no! ¿Qué haces? —exclamó Yuta en cuanto Taeyong decidió desempaquetarlo. El segundo saltó en su asiento debido al alzamiento de su voz—. Todavía no. Tienes que revisarlo primero. ¿Y si es algún explosivo, algo que pueda hacernos daño apenas lo abras? ¿O un órgano tal vez, un corazón...? —arrugó la nariz, asqueado por el pensamiento—. No lo sé, quizás haya alguien afuera tratando de perjudicarnos en nombre de tu madre.

—...Estás un poco paranoico, pero tienes razón —tomó aire, previo a posar una palma encima del cartón protegido y cerró los ojos. Intentó detectar alguna señal de movimiento, lo que sea que indicara que dentro de allí, hubiese un artefacto a base de tecnología. Después de casi un minuto sin sentir algo, abrió los párpados—. Nada que pueda matarnos. Parece que estamos seguros —y procedió a abrirlo.

Nunca se imaginaron que lo que contenía el paquete, fuera tan solo una carpeta tamaño carta, lo suficientemente abultada y que parecía estar hasta el tope. En realidad, era un álbum de fotos. En la cubierta podía leerse "Memorias de Taeyong, 7-14 años" y en una esquina, había un papel doblado, el cual fue despegado por Taeyong. Era una nota de su madre. Taeyong leyó en voz alta:

_Querido Taeyong,_

_Lo que ahora está en tus manos es un álbum de fotos olvidado en las profundidades de la cochera (tu padre y yo ya lo habíamos dado por perdido). Aunque nunca supiste lo que hacía con las fotos que te tomaba de pequeño, pretendía entregártelo una vez que fuera terminado... pero justo hicimos la remodelación y se perdió entre el sinfín de cajas apiladas, además, eventualmente olvidé su existencia._   
_No tiene caso que me quede con el álbum, así que te lo entrego. Haz lo que quieras con este (aunque te recomiendo que lo guardes, porque hay fotos muy bonitas y divertidas, seguro te gustarán)._   
_Y si te preguntabas por qué no te lo entregué personalmente, fue porque justo ahora tu padre y yo estamos de viaje en Venecia, ya necesitábamos un descanso de todo ese rollo de héroes y villanos._   
_Espero que el paquete haya llegado rápido y sin problemas (se supone que era envío express). Volvemos en dos semanas. Te queremos, hijo._

_P.D. Saluda a mi yerno de mi parte._

—Realmente se fueron sin decirte nada —Yuta comentó sonriente.

—Sólo han pasado seis días desde la última vez que los vi y ni siquiera se les ocurrió comentarlo. Bueno, así son ellos —terminó encogiendo los hombros—. Entonces... un álbum de fotos completamente mío.

—¡Veamos qué maravillas se esconden!

Las primeras fotos resultaron ser del propio Taeyong, siendo acariciado por los rayos solares, mientras estaba montado sobre una bici de distintos colores; su rostro aniñado y mejillas regordetas concordaban con la pequeña descripción que mencionaba la edad de siete años y una primera vez andando en bicicleta. Las siguientes imágenes lo mostraron con amplias sonrisas y en distintos escenarios. Primera vez en patines, nadando en la playa, cumpleaños número ocho, entre otros. Gracias a Dios que no había ninguna foto suya al desnudo y esas se encontraban presumiblemente en álbumes más antiguos, o de lo contrario estaría en verdad avergonzado, ya que su novio estaba presente. Demonios, ¿por qué siquiera a las mamás les gustaba tomar fotos de sus hijos como llegaron al mundo?

Los años fueron transcurriendo al pasar página tras página, donde el rostro de Taeyong continuaba cambiando conforme crecía, pero aun así mantenía la inocencia de un niño. En varias de las fotografías, inclusive Yuta estaba a su lado, como el nuevo vecino que se había mudado cuando ambos tenían once y pronto se convirtió en su gran amigo. En la actualidad, por supuesto que ya no era solamente el vecino de Taeyong, sino que su pareja. Siempre estaría orgulloso de presumirlo ante sus amistades del instituto y compañeros de trabajo. Por otro lado, sus padres, claramente no vivían más en el territorio surcoreano, pues se habían regresado a Japón hace tres años. Yuta fue el que tomó la decisión de quedarse a estudiar la carrera, lo cual, si bien fue la razón principal, Taeyong jugó un gran papel en ello.

—Oye, espérate, ve más lento —Yuta detuvo a su novio cuando estaba a punto de cambiar a otra página. Una fotografía en particular había atrapado su atención—. ¿Qué es esto?

En la descripción podía leerse: _Taeyong, trece años. Rompió un árbol._ Y efectivamente, detrás del niño-puberto, había un árbol partido a la mitad, en plena lluvia. A decir verdad, Taeyong no se veía nada contento en el momento capturado. Es más, parecía como si la foto hubiese sido tomada al instante y él, tomado por sorpresa.

—Como puedes ver, rompí un jodido árbol. Es todo, no es nada interesante. ¿Podemos cambiar a otra foto? —ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de volver a colocar la mano sobre la hoja, pues Yuta le dio un manotazo. Formó un puchero con sus labios.

—No, mi Superman. Quiero que me cuentes a detalle qué fue exactamente lo que pasó. Explícamelo, anda —lo codeó con complicidad y Taeyong lo miró como si fuese obligado a hacer algo tremendamente inaceptable. A Yuta le valió pepino.

El coreano ya estaba arrepentido por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—No te vayas a reír —pidió antes, a lo que Yuta asintió, animándolo a proseguir—. Es que, en ese entonces mis poderes comenzaban a tomar forma y yo no era capaz de controlarlos en su totalidad, ni siquiera una cuarta parte. A veces, simplemente aparecían. Por eso mismo, me daba terror que en los momentos menos esperados aparecieran —hizo una mueca—. Justamente, cuando tenía trece, descubrí que tú me gustabas y mucho. Siempre fuiste alguien importante para mí porque no tenía muchos amigos y sólo tú me entendías... y darme cuenta que te habías convertido en mi primer amor, fue muy gratificante, pero también fatal.

—¿Fatal... en qué sentido? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué no te acuerdas? A ti te gustaba la presidenta de la clase. Dios, estabas loquito por ella, lo cual me enojaba muchísimo, pero también trataba de darte consejos cuando me los pedías porque quería ser un buen amigo y que siguieras confiando en mí para esas cosas. Ya sé, qué masoquista... en esa época estaba idiota.

Yuta rascó su cuello, algo avergonzado. —Sí me acuerdo... Si te sirve de algo, yo también estaba idiota. Perdí mi dignidad a los trece cuando me le confesé y me rechazó frente a toda la clase. Me gané muchas risas, y aun así, la continué buscando hasta que me rendí, dos meses después.

—¡Exacto! Es por eso que, en un día lluvioso, salí al jardín a llorar, porque habías sido rechazado y humillado, además. Estaba molesto con el mundo porque no me gustó que te hicieran eso. Entonces me desquité con lo primero que vi: el árbol. ¿Puedes creer? Estaba triste, no porque yo no te gustara, sino por lo otro —rio por lo ridículo que sonaba aquello. Yuta ensanchó una sonrisa, luego acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, maravillado por su divertida anécdota.

—De un día a otro, ese árbol ya no era uno normal. Siempre creí que había sido obra de un rayo —entornó los ojos.

—Eso es lo que te hice creer porque no podía dejar que supieras de mi pequeño _gran_ problema.

—Te pasas. ¿No que muy amigos? ¿Dónde quedó la confianza? —protestó.

—No quería que me vieras como un raro, mucho menos que te alejaras de mí, ¿de acuerdo? —presionó un beso en la cabellera de Yuta. Retomó su agarre en la página, sin embargo, no la movió—. ¿Sabes qué? Ahora que lo pienso, fue jodidamente difícil ocultarte mis poderes.

—¿Y cómo lo lograste? —inquirió, genuinamente interesado.

—Te juro que no lo sé.

Cuando Taeyong recién obtuvo sus poderes, fue un verdadero desastre en casa. Lo que sea que tocara que contuviese tecnología, lo descomponía. Los teléfonos, el control remoto del auto, de la televisión, la televisión misma, el refrigerador, el microondas, el sistema de seguridad de casa... ¡Una vez se había quedado fuera de casa porque no funcionaba la contraseña! Tuvo que esperar a su madre, que llegó tres horas después, a que lo arreglara para que pudiesen entrar. ¡Y ni hablar de su súper fuerza! El asunto del árbol fue uno de muchos. Con decir que ni siquiera podía usar el mismo lápiz por tanto tiempo, puesto que siempre, siempre se le rompían en sus manos y es por eso que constantemente sus padres tenían que comprarle nuevos.

De hecho, también le causaba mucho temor cuando Yuta lo abrazaba de repente y él tenía que devolverle el abrazo. ¿Y si en una de esas lo apretaba mucho y pasaba lo peor? ¡Era inconcebible! Durante un tiempo, Taeyong se restringió a sí mismo con el contacto físico con otras personas, pues tenía que ser lo mínimo; y esto lo compensaba con otros aspectos como la interacción social.

¿Cómo pudo soportar Taeyong vivir así? No tenía ni la menor idea. Sólo le quedaba controlarse lo más que pudiera y aprender de las enseñanzas de sus padres, que habían pasado por lo mismo de pequeños.

—Cada día rogaba por que no te sucediera nada malo por mi culpa. Ah, me sentía tan anormal —confesó sincero. Sintió el peso de Yuta dejar su hombro luego de eso. Se vieron a los ojos pero, a diferencia de los suyos, los de Yuta estaban acuosos—. Bebé, no llores.

—No puedo evitarlo porque apenas comprendí las dificultades por las que tuviste que pasar. ¿Cómo puedo no llorar? Si me hacías daño, aunque no fuera tu intención, seguramente te culparías toda la vida. No la pasaste tan bien que digamos —sorbió mocos y permitió que Taeyong le secara lágrimas escurridizas.

—Fue hace mucho... y ni siquiera pasó, así que mejor no pensemos en eso.

—Está bien. Pero bésame para olvidar —ordenó—. Y luego cuéntame la historia de cómo te uniste a la Alianza y te convertiste en el gran jefe.

—Pero ya te he contado esa historia como diez veces. ¿No es aburrida?

—¡Para nada! A mí me gusta saber que mi novio es muy capaz —aseguró. Despojó el álbum de fotos del regazo de Taeyong, estirándose un poco para dejarlo en la pequeña mesa de centro, entonces volvió a su lado, hombro con hombro y rostros a una distancia nula—. Después podemos seguir viendo más fotos, ahora dame mi beso.

—¿Sólo un beso? Tengo pensado algo mucho más divertido.

—Lo que quieras, pero igual tienes que contarme la historia... Tú decides cómo —movió las cejas de forma sugerente.

Taeyong mandó todo su autocontrol a la mierda y en un movimiento fuerte y atrevido, ya los había levantado a ambos del sofá. Yuta, que enroscó las piernas a cada lado de su cadera como era costumbre, fue llevado directo a la habitación compartida. Su piel cosquilleó ante el pensamiento de lo que estaba por venir y la excitación volvió a su cuerpo, específicamente en su ingle en cuanto Taeyong susurró en su oído:

—Oh, claro que sé cómo.


End file.
